


THIS HAS BEEN REWORKED  Adam Plays Matchmaker  THIS HAS BEEN REWORKED

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, BAMF Anathema Device, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Battle, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Breaking Wings, Broken Wings, Demon Blood, F/F, F/M, Flying, Gen, Gore, Hell, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Tags May Change, Torture, Violence, Wings, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Please note that this is part of ~ In The Beginning ~ right before the restart of the Time StopThe apocalypse is about to be ended, but Adam decides to play matchmaker and stops reality to force these two to face what they won't say.  God becomes interested.In The Beginning is part of this.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Demon Character(s), Crowley (Good Omens)/Death of the Endless, Crowley/Adam Young (Good Omens), Death good, God & Adam Young (Good Omens), Lilith (Good Omens)/Other(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Adam Plays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam takes control of time, seeing what was to come if our angel and demon don't get it together. God talks and watches with Adam.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7snJKojm1LBXJTTYJaO08d

Chapter 1  
Adam Plays

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7snJKojm1LBXJTTYJaO08d

The world around him swirls into a quiet desert, somewhere in the distance a wall surrounds lush valleys and waterfalls. Adam looks between the angel and the demon, looking at each other as the stillness settles over them, the weight of the world lifts from the angel's shoulders. The two speak to him, he listens and absorbs their words and smiles at the two. Adam feels and sees the underlying need between the two, he looks back and forth and sees their grace reaching for the other, a wall of earthly issues and insecurities block them from the other, he sees the pain they both are in.

Adam agrees to stand up to Satan and for the world, just before the demon restarts the world, Adam himself snaps, and reality stops shifts. The angel and demon disappear, a childish grin plasters itself on Adams's face.

"Least I can do for helping me save the world, giving up all you know. I get to play matchmaker with angels and demons! How much fun!." his face innocent but the game he decided to play entirely not. Adam closed his eyes and teleported himself to the wall, the same wall the angel and demon remember meeting, more so what god let them remember. Jumping down he headed straight for the tree.

Crowley is the first to wake, his eyes flutter open. The smell around him assaults his nose as panic sets in, sulfur, brimstone, torment...his wrists he suddenly realizes are bound in chains, as are his ankles, a heavy collar with a chain connects to the floor. Crowley whimpers as he realizes he is in the torture chamber, not just any but Lucifer's private room.

"Shit, shit, shit..." was only but a whimper. Where was his angel, oh someone let him have escaped, he would never survive here? Crowley even wondered if he would survive this. Flames danced around the edges of the chamber, the shadows danced across walls of ebony, water dripped down them, casting a sickening feeling of it being slime. He fought back the tears waiting to see who would be the first to enter here.

Aziraphale had awoken at the same moment, but in a much better place, his bookshop. His confusion was malleable as he looked around and took note of his corporation. All was well, but where was Crowley, where was Adam. He rushed through the shop calling out Crowley's name as panic set in. Aziraphale reached for the phone, and as he did, a crippling phobia intertwined with desperation and fear twisted his Grace, it wasn't him, his Grace felt Crowley.

Tears sprung to his eyes at how mortal this fear was, at how hope had fled..."Oh, my dear, where are you?" Somewhere in that he felt the heat, smelt a horrible burnt and dying smell, his Grace forced him to see..."Hell, oh my god. Please, no." Aziraphale's knees gave out on him, he crumpled to the floor, not knowing how even to start. He only knew he had to save his Crowley, his demon, his love. Living on Earth or anywhere wasn't worth it without him, at that thought his Grace sobbed, his heart stopped, and his Soul dimmed.

Adam watched from Eden, enjoying the gardens, and of course the fruit. He was after all the Son of Satan, might as well have fun with it before it was gone. As he leaned back against the tree he looked up at a light that had formed in front of him, a woman set there, even as a child he could see her beauty, her love flowed off of her.

"Tell me, Adam, why are you hurting my Principality and the Original Tempter, Serpent of Eden and otherwise known as Archangel Raphael?" her head tilted to the side just slightly to take in the child, surprisingly she found he had a soul, one that was struggling to get past his demonic fathers forces but trying and it had grace.

"Who are you? and Why do you say I am hurting them?" Adam asked, an honestness about him was staggering, blunt, to the point, but honest, God couldn't feel any trace of deceit from him.

"Ahhh, you wouldn't know me, heard of me, yes, but it would have been in your father's best interest to keep me out of your life. I am God, Adam, and you are the Son of Satan, but seeing you and feeling your Grace screams anything but." God sat next to Adam at the base of the tree that started it all. "You sent them away into something you created, do you know they will survive? Do you know what is going to happen to Raphael in that chamber? They cannot survive without the other, and all they wanted was to help you."

Adam smiled at her and leaned against her, her warmth filled him, and he felt whole. He had never seen complete before, this was nice. God rested her head on top of the children and waited for his answer.

"God, I was kept from you, but now that you are here, my insides feel like they are singing, it's, well, it's nice. I know where they are, and it was before they helped me, so neither side is after them, as yet. The chamber is Satans doing, that had nothing to do with me, and I will keep Crowl.Raphael as safe as I can, but he needs to feel pain, and Aziraphale needs to find his courage again. Do you not feel the pain they do to themselves, God? When this ends, and it will, if they do not admit and show love to each other. I see a terrible outcome for all of us. This is my chance to thank them for giving up everything to help me. I know they can't go home, and they have no sides after this, they will truly be alone on Earth, they need each other." Adam curled in closer to God basking in her rays and her purity.

Placing her arm around Adam and pulling him to her in a hug, she smiled at the child. "You are truly amazing, Adam. Son of Satan, you are worried about my creations, your home, and the two I sent to help you by finding them, love. Very uncommon like of you." a smirk danced across her lips. "Adam may I touch your soul, I would like to see it, and seeing as I did not send it, I would like to make sure it knows its way home when your time here has ended." Adam nodded, looking as though he was safe in his mother's arms.

God placed her hand on Adams's chest and closed her eyes, allowing her grace to seek out the boy's soul. Something he should not have had, Grace, that was an impossibility, and then she touched upon a bright, pure light that fought against the darkness that surrounded it. A strong soul, one that yelled at her and had a mouth on it...she chuckled. A snap and the soul was protected by a shield god placed around it; it rested exhausted.

"So, apparently your soul reawakened when you were just a baby in a basket, in the back of a Bently, driven by a demon with red hair." God tried to hide her amusement but failed miserably. The thought of that insane demon driving at breakneck speed, and scaring a soul into existence was priceless.

Adam looked at her, of course having no memory of the event. He smiled brightly at her, feeling the darkness lifted from his soul. God looked at him, "So Adam, two of my creations are in your hands, what is your plan?"

"I will leave hints for them to find, more so for Aziraphale to find, he needs to save him, he needs to feel he is worthy of protecting him, its been a long time since he was needed, and Raphael, well he needs to see his angel is willing to die for him to save him, that in Aziraphale's eyes he is everything, then they will love each other without question."

God pulled him so his head rested against her and she ran her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep. "Sleep my child, and you have had the weight of the end on your shoulders for far too long, rest now, let me worry about them for just a touch." A kiss planted on top of his head as his eyes closed and he slept without nightmares, without voices, he slept in the grace of God, his soul sang and healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is going to be hell, and it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better.


	2. The Witch and Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer reintroduces Crowley to hell and Aziraphale reclaims his status and enlists the help of The Witch.
> 
> Please note the violence and such starts here, remember it's hell, so it's going to get far worse before it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence, torture, and such start here. It's Hell this isn't Paradise, please make note, it will get far worse before it gets better.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7tUKgamwIFYXP0QYnpoEH_

Chapter 2  
The Witch and the Switch

Crowley's eyes looked towards the far end of the room, his breathing nothing more than a panicked gasp. He could hear heavy boots getting closer, his tongue flicked out trying to taste anything, this was a room he knew all too well. Lucifer used to like him as a play toy, especially his tongue which caused him to quickly shut his mouth, his thoughts became very dark. The door opened and slammed shut with purpose. Lucifer slowly walked to him, stopped and stood in front of him, a wicked grin played on his cursed lips as he looked over Crowleys chained form, in his hand a black, thick switch.

Crowley's eyes widened as he looked between the switch and Lucifer holding it, slapping his hand with it. Lucifer bared his teeth in a grin that was far too wide for his face, slowly holding the switch up so Crowley could get a really good look at it. Crowley tried to close his eyes, "Close them and I will kill you now, leave you floating endlessly." he looked, and nearly choked out a sob when he saw the cruel barbs on the end of each tip.

"Why?" he barely got out.

Lucifers' voice was a rather cruel growl, "Did you think we wouldn't find out that you lost my son? That the dog never went to the boy you reassured us was my son?" the grin came back on Lucifers' face, the shadows and flames danced across a face that was deceivingly handsome.

Lucifer circled Crowley like he was prey, he let his fingers travel over Crowley's back, dragging them along his stomach before reaching and ripping the shirt from Crowley's body. The switch was then dragged along his bared skin, a barb barely catching him every here or there. Crowley could feel it catch, the pull and then the tear of his skin, not enough to be overly painful but enough to let you know it was there. He hissed at each barb that cut him.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out about your little angel? Aziraphale. Oh, he is a pretty one, isn't he, have you made him beg yet, or do you beg him? I mean, he is a Principality, how tasty he will be when I break him, and you watch.."

Crowley had barely enough toleration for humans looking at Aziraphale, he was his. Lucifer though, let his want, his lust, flow over Crowley in an obscene way, filling his head with visions of what Lucifer would do to his angel. Without meaning too his possessiveness got the better of him and he lurched forward, his form trying to change into his serpent. A sound ripped from his throat that he had never heard before, the chains lit up and burned him, stopping him from changing, he hung by his wrists as the skin blistered, cracked and started to peel.

"Ohh, my little demon, look at you, soooo very possessive. I wonder, though and do tell me, or I will make this worse, does Aziraphale remember you yet, Raphael, have you had your angel ever again since your fall?"

Crowley shook his head. Lucifer almost squealed with delight at this prospect. Lucifer lifted Crowley's chin to look directly into his eyes when he started speaking there was no smile, but by the end, his grin bared his sharp teeth, and the evil dripped from him.

"So, you mean, my little demon, you will get to watch me and the other demons of my choosing, use your angel, oh and I promise, we will use him, in every single way." he dropped Crowley's head and slapped the switch against his hand.

He circled Crowley, without warning Lucifer brought the switch down across Crowley's back.

*Whack*  
A strangled cry forcefully left his mouth, tears welled up in his eyes, as Lucifer brought down a second time.

*Whack*  
He could feel his skin catch and peel off his muscle with that barb, blood hot and wet flowed down his spine.  
Then a third time.

*Whack*  
The blood splattered the floor with that one. Crowley took in a shattered breath, his legs giving up on holding him. He whimpered and hung from the chains around his wrists. His vision faltering as the sickeningly warm wet sensation covered his back and was making his jeans damp. His head hung limply; he knew this could only get worse.

Lucifer stood behind him admiring his handy work. Crowley's back already had chunks of flesh missing from the barbs, bruising was already becoming visible and an open gash across his spine. Lucifer ran his finger through the blood making sure to dig his finger into a wound before coming to the front, lifting his face by his chin Lucifer made sure Crowley watched him lick the blood from his fingers, what could only be described as a lustful growl left Lucifer's chest.

Throwing the switch to the side, and unceremoniously dropping Crowley's chin, he hit a lever, and Crowley fell to his knees. The chains still attached but he slumped, trying to hold a sob from escaping and his only thought was, Aziraphale.

"Welcome to Hell Crowley, oh the plans I have for you."

Aziraphale was just now pulling himself off the floor in the bookshop, shaken, scared, confused. His grace started screaming as pain wracked his body. Aziraphale scrambled trying to reach his back, three times his legs gave out, three times he screamed in his shop. Each time his back felt as though flesh, muscle, and bone was being ripped off. Then it stopped and his mind raced.

"Crowley, oh my god, no. They have him, I can feel it, I can feel him."

He remembered Crowley mentioning the torture rooms, to which he had been sent to more than once. Crowley never wanted him to worry about those and would never discuss it. Now he walked past row upon row of books that meant nothing to him now and into his back room. A solid oaken bookcase stood in the far corner hidden by angelic magic he snapped, and it opened, The bookcase revealed a hidden room, as white and bright as heaven itself, his armor glinted in the light as it sang feeling his presence, a blade that King Arthur gave him still sat in pristine condition just waiting for its owner to raise it again.

Fully walking in, he snapped his fingers. Armor of grace and beauty, fire and water, of a Principality, covered his body, his form changing letting his celestial form be present and not his human façade. Reaching out the sword of old felt at home in his hand, he concentrated and it lit a fire. "Never needed that old sword when mine is sooo much better."

He spread his wings fully, the tips of each feather now covered in silver metal, he concentrated, his wings stiffened, turning the edges into deadly blades, as he did, thousands of eyes shimmered over his countenance. With a glamour, he covered it all and gasped as he reached for his heart.

Aziraphale could feel his demon slipping, his grace was weeping, his soul screaming. Burning fury started deep in his belly and grew quickly into an inferno, anger built harder and faster, they were hurting his Crowley. Divine Wrath and Fury felt good to the Principality, he held the sword up and swung. The safe split in the wall.

"Hell hath no fury like a Principality scorn. He is mine Lucifer." he gripped his chest again. "I'm coming to Crowley, hold on, please."

Aziraphale ran out the door and got into a trembling Bentley. He ran his hand over the dashboard. " You can feel him too, but I need your help; we have to save him. Can you get me to the witch's house?" For a moment, he just felt stupid, until the car took off driving just like its owner. Everything went by in a blur, and Aziraphale wondered if the car didn't have a little of its owners demonic ability.

God wept as each strike was made upon her creation, holding Adam who was watching Crowley with a deep-seated hatred of his father. Adam reached out and was about to remove his father from all reality and was stopped by the lord as she shook her head. "You set this in motion, my child, it has to run it's course now. The end you see cannot happen."

They watched Aziraphale prepare, saw his grace and soul flare with anger, and his Divine Wrath bring back all to him. He was going to rescue his love from the very pits of hell; whether he lost his life in the process, he was getting his demon out. The lord spoke first,

"I am impressed, thought he had given all that up. It looks like that soft exterior was just that, a cover to hide what he is. I do, however, wonder why."

"Why don't they tell each other lord? Why hide feelings, such as theirs are?" Adam looked up into God's face, lifting his hand he wiped her tears away.

"They have been together for thousands of years now, and, on opposite sides. I think they fear what could happen to each other, and the repercussions of said love." She stood and held her hand out to Adam. "Come, let us walk, and we can talk more." Adam smiled and took god's hand. With a snap, the two were walking the wall as God told Adam the story of the angel and the demon.

The Bentley came to a halt in front of the witch's house. Aziraphale kissed the steering wheel before getting out of the car. "Oh, thank you, you beautiful machine." Quickly he ran for the house; knocking was not an option, he called out for Anathema as he entered her house.

"Ana, please are you here? I need you please!"

Ana came running out and threw her arms around Aziraphale. Who didn't mind but was a bit in shock, he wrapped his arms around her as tears ran down her cheeks. She took his hand and stopped looking up at him, she blinked, remembering he wasn't that much taller than her. "Aziraphale, are you, are you taller? Also, ummm, bigger?"

Before he could answer, she took his hand and they sat at the table. Her eyes still scanned him over, seemingly confused, but obviously interested, this was not what Aziraphale was used to, so he shifted in his seat and tried to get the attention back on track.

"Ana, you said you could feel him?" she blinked again, being pulled out of her thoughts that the angel was now causing, something he always hated.

"Aziraphale, I can feel him. What is going on?" She sniffled back a sob. "What can you tell me, what can I do to help?"

Aziraphale told her everything, even placed his sword on her table. Upon seeing the sword, she stood up, bringing back a page written by Agnes. "I don't know where this page came from, but Agnes says to give it to you today." Aziraphale took the page from Ana and turned it over in his hands, as he started reading he frowned, his eyes started to glow in white light. Ana squeaked and made Aziraphale jump the glow stopped, and he apologized. "I am so sorry, my dear. You have nothing to fear from me. I do have a question, in all your readings of people and places, of auras, have you ever come across someone or a place that might be the entrance or an entrance to hell?"

Ana got up and went to look for something leaving Aziraphale at the table re-reading Agnes's page.

~My Dear Principality, Leader of Gods Armies, Angel of the Cherubim and Guardian of the East Gate, your fate is sealed with your Serpent of the Garden, the Original Tempter, Archangel Raphael. There is no time for riddles, as the time here is short, you are neither here nor there, but somewhere in between, the past world and the end times. Harden yourself, pray to your mother, for where you go, as you are, there is no return without your Serpent.

Time is short Principality, his life dwindles with each passing moment, temptations will abound you, will come for you, harden yourself, do not feel kindness nor pity where the world ends, and the down below begins. It will be the end of you, and you are their prize, you are their goal, he is only but a temptation to bring you to them.~

Aziraphale's breath hitched again as he read the letter, Raphael? How could he be, why didn't he tell me? He thought about how much he never told Crowley, Crowley only knew he was a Principality and Guardian, nothing more than that, or how high he ranked in heaven. Aziraphale was never one to brag or even truly want those titles, he just was what he was made, and he liked being protected by Crowley, was s'nice.

"Aziraphale!" came a call from the other room. The witch had found something. "Look what I found, is this what you are looking for?" Aziraphale went to her and took the book she had, it has old pictures and new ones. But the area never changed...he turned it this way and that and nodded. "That's it Ana, but now what." Ana took the book and placed it down, on the opened page that read, ~The Gateway to Hell, in Turkmenistan~.

"Let's get you ready with whatever I can provide you as well, maybe take me with you, I am a witch, after all, my powers might help you." Aziraphale went to shake his, and she stopped him. "You're going to need me, it says so in the book." Aziraphale looked at her.." I read the book, Ana, it didn't say that anywhere." she grinned at him and held up the book, flipping it over she moved the covering on the back page. "Read it."

"Fine, it says. Stop being a fussy Principality and take my descendant, keep her safe, and she will lead the way past temptations of old." He looked up at her and then the book, concern spread over his face. "I don't know if bringing a mortal there if I can bring you back out." She touched his shoulder and patted it, looking at it and then him, "Agnes has never done us wrong before, I trust her, and you need me, let's go get Crowley, I can't stand the feeling of him in pain." she took a step back and then looked up at him. "Maybe warn me next time, when you decide to be alllll this." her hands waved around all of him, he blushed slightly and laughed.

"Alright, go get what you need, I hope you don't mind traveling by air?" he grinned at her.


	3. Angelic Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Hell begins, but as Aziraphale and Anathema are enjoying the flight there, Crowley is not enjoying Hell. New demons become involved. God and Adam talk and Adam provides information and help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note. This is HELL this isn't heaven. Nice does not fit it's scheme. It will get far worse before it gets better. Far far worse.

Chapter 3  
Angelic Flight

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4aMQJImEPVHY1k6vECpLKm

Anathema smiled nervously as she stood before Aziraphale, who was at least a foot taller than her at this point, shaking her head she grasped the bag of items she felt they would need. Aziraphale held his hand out to take the bag, there was no way he was flying with a bag, reluctantly Anathema gave him the bag and with a snap he vanished it.

"Alright, Ana, stand back for a moment, and just please, well you know what I am so, just wait."

With a sigh, Aziraphale unfurled his wings and his glamour faded, leaving a very impressively intimidating Principality in front of Anathema. Without knowing Anathema took two steps back away from the angel, her eyes sliding across the entirety of his wing span and then, taking in all of him. Aziraphale blushed lightly and cleared his throat.

"Are you okay, m'dear, you don't have to do this, I can leave you here," he said smirking.

"Oh, oh, well. Wait, no you don't, I am going, you aren't getting rid of me that easily. Let's do this, but, I well I have to ask, how are we doing this?"

Aziraphale smiled holding his hand out to her. "Come here m'dear." Anathema took his hand and he pulled her to him looking down at her he smiled and turned her around facing away from him. Curling his arm around her waist she shivered slightly, once again another reason Aziraphale hid under his bookshop keeper façade, fewer issues. "Are you okay Anathema?" he said quietly but next to her ear. With a squeak, she nodded.

Aziraphale stood straight lifting her off the ground against him, she weighed next to nothing. Angelic wings spread out, shaking out years of not being used, proudly he tested them and with a grin looking upwards. With a bend in his knee he shot them up into the sky, his wings opening and taking flight, faster, and higher they went. Anathema had covered her eyes and was screaming, kind of, he held her.

"It's alright Anathema, I won't drop you," he reassured her.

"IM FINE REALLY..." she yelled. Anathema opened her eyes and squeaked. "OH, MY Goooooddddd." Aziraphale couldn't help but laugh as he pushed his wings faster. "You'll be fine m'dear"  
Anathema quieted and nodded, finally taking in the scenery and the fact she was being flown by and flying with an angel, and not a normal angel, she sneaked a glance up at his face and smiled.

Crowley kneeled, where he was left, he almost consider praying to god, but thought better of it, might cause him more pain. Instead he thought of Aziraphale. Was he alive, did he know where Crowley was, why were they apart. What was going to come next. He licked his parched lips, still tasting some blood that had spattered there. The vision of Lucifer licking his blood off his fingers almost made him wretch, he couldn't, he didn't want to do this anymore. He needed to flee.

"Aziraphale" he whispered, almost a plea, the name alone made him feel better. "I wonder if he can feel me if he can hear me." he shivered as pain wracked his back. "Maybe not feel, just hear me Aziraphale, please." Crowley silently sobbed for a moment. Then, the door banged open and he instantly scurried back away from the sound, it slammed shut.

Crowley flicked his tongue on instinct, it was Lucifer and someone else. He pushed further back away from the approaching duo. Stopping in front of the chained Serpent Lucifer grinned that smile that was too big for his face too fit, next to him, a small female demon, who looked just as scared as Crowley felt.

"So, I figured you needed a friend and well I am bored," Lucifer stated. "I brought one of my play things, you remember those days, don't you pet?" Lucifer walked to Crowley and tilted his head up by his chin, looking down into those fear-filled eyes he sharply inhaled and let his tongue run across Crowley's lower lip.

Crowley tried to pull his head away but was held firm by Lucifer. "Oh pet, I wouldn't do that, it's been a long time since we used your mouth, don't think I forgot about that tongue, would you like to do that today instead?" Crowley quickly shook his head, no. "Shame would love to see you squirm pet, maybe tomorrow." Lucifer smiled again and dropped his chin, walking back to his plaything.

"So, since you don't want to play with me, you're going to play with her. She's new down here and being broken in, so to speak. I would love to sit and watch you finish her, you know you can, we've made you do it before. Let's see what those fangs can do now.." Lucifer shoved the plaything towards him, Crowley caught her before she fell and slid her behind him, protectively.

"No." was all he said.

Lucifer dropped his smile becoming if possible even eviler looking as he stood there. He said nothing but held out his hand to the female, Crowley put his hand on her holding her behind him. "Oh this is delicious, Oh pet you've made my day and spared hers, I guess we'll take it out on you." Crowley didn't move he knew what his action was going to get him. In his head, his grace cried for Aziraphale.

Lucifer grabbed the girl and flung her across the room, she hit the wall with a sickeningly wet sound, dropping to the floor with a resounding thud. If there had been life, there wasn't now, his eyes turned to Crowley with a gleam of fury. Crowley knew he may not survive what was coming, he closed his eyes and talked to Aziraphale, thought of him, all the times that they had spent together when things were normal, not whatever this was.

Just was his thoughts were calming him, a blade was drawn across his back, opening a gash from his shoulder to his waist. The scream that followed as Lucifer licked the wound tasting the serpents blood, was heard beyond the room. Ligur giggled. The blade came down next across his chest, his arm, his leg, blood freely flowing from the wounds.

Lucifer snapped and Crowley was hauled up by his arms, blood dripped from his shoes. Fingers ran through each wound while Lucifer amused himself with the sobs of Crowley. Turning quickly the blade was stabbed into his side and left there. "I grow bored. Same time tomorrow? Do as your told next time, or better yet don't." He grinned. "Crowley, do you think, your angel really is coming to save you? Do you think there is any salvation for you? Even god abandoned us, an angel, ha! An angel isn't coming to save you if your own creator won't." Lucifer left while humming a song to himself, very pleased with the day and making plans for the next, he called back before he shut the door. "Oh Crowley, tomorrow we're going to visit those wings of yours."

Crowley hung by his burnt and blistered wrists as his blood slowly dripped from his shoes and covered his body. His head too heavy to hold up any more, the exhaustion from the screams and the torment, finally fell forward, he just numbly looked ta the floor. Just insight was that poor demon, just laying there on the floor, not moving.

Aziraphale was flying with Anathema, having dropped down into a ravine too avoid anything else in the air. He had hid them under an angelic cover, and he was remembering everything from before. Anathema reached down to touch the water as it went by her, with a smile he tilted his wings back and forth letting the tips just ripple the water and then nothing. His wings surrounded them as he screamed and rolled with Anathema over the water. Staggeringly his wings opened and he held her, he got them to the bank as he held his screams, his wings spasmed as they forced themselves to work to get there.

Collapsing to the ground, the shore was under his feet, his wings sprawled, Anathema quickly got off him and knelt at his side. "AZIRAPHALE, what's happening...ZIRA." Aziraphale screamed again, tears and sobs streamed from him. "CROWLEY!" Anathema watched in horror, as the angel screamed and writhed in pain on the ground. Anathema quickly got up and avoided his wings that were smacking into the ground and knelt behind his head, her hands going on either side, she lifted and slid her knees under his head.

Anathema held his head still, her hands gently caressing his face, his hair and she softly sang. The cries of the angel, and the strangled calling of Crowley shattered her heart into more pieces than she ever thought possible. This creature, this angel should never have a tear or sadness.

"Aziraphale, please, I need my bag, Aziraphale hear me, please.' Anathema cried out to him, she needed to see the page from Agnes. Aziraphale's hand shot up and snapped before another moment of wracking pain that took his breath, his voice, he stopped moving as she looked down on him. "Hold on Aziraphale, please." Aziraphale had blacked out. Anathema sat there with her bag, sobbing and holding his face, her forehead touched his, her bag at her feet.

Crowley woke in the bookshop, his eyes went wide when he saw a very intimidating angel asleep on the couch he preferred. Looking down at his body, there were no wounds, there was no pain. He slowly and tentatively walked to the angel, this was an angel that could obliterate him, he could feel that. Who or what he was and why was he here in the bookshop, then again, how the hell did he get there.

Crowley came around the back of the couch looking down, his breath hitched as recognition hit him. It was his angel. "Aziraphale?" he breathlessly whispered. Without being able to control it his hand reached out and touched Aziraphale's hair, causing his eyes to flutter open. Aziraphale's hand snatched the offending hand and jumped up, pulling Crowley with him.

Crowley let out a bit of a shriek and silenced when they stood just apart from each other, Aziraphale holding Crowley's wrist in his hand he had to look down. "Crowley?" he cried out and pulled him into him wrapping his arms and wings around him. "Crowley?" he sobbed. Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel, everything in him cried against his angel.

"Where are we?" Aziraphale looked around still shielding Crowley with his wings. "The bookshop?" he looked confused. Crowley didn't let go but slightly chuckled. "Angel, I umm, I can't see anything, and, are there some things you may have left out about you?" Crowley smiled looking up at him. Aziraphale blushed and held him. "We can talk later, where are you, Crowley?" He looked into the fear and pained eyes when Crowley thought.

"You can't Aziraphale, you have to leave me. It's a trap for you, they want to tame you, in their way and, well, it won't be good." Crowley sobbed. "No, where are you Crowley, don't make me search all of hell for you." Aziraphale stood straight and letting his wings furl back behind him. "Please angel, I can't be the reason for this, not for you being destroyed."

Aziraphale looked at him, his fury rising, Crowley could see it. "I am NOT leaving you, if it takes an eternity, I will kill everything I see, I will NOT leave you." His wings straightened as the edges formed blades and cut through the bookcases on either side of him. Crowley watched as he saw for a moment what Aziraphale was, eyes appeared across him, his wings were bladed, and his eyes went white with fury.

In Crowley's mind, he thought, ~Not a normal Principality~ Not that he really had ever seen one, or a really pissed one before, but this looked more like Principality Bad Ass, he didn't want to be in the front of anything with him like this.

"Aziraphale, my angel, please." he looked down and took his hand in his. "Remember when I told you about the chambers? Well the one I am in is Lucifer's. This won't end well for me." Aziraphale nodded in remembrance, he also knew that Lucifer was in the center of The City of the Dead, somewhere in the middle of all the circles. "Crowley, I will find you, I am coming for you. I feel what they do to you." he shivered as his wings twitched. "I am going to die out here from the pain alone." his voice stuttered for a moment and he lifted Crowley's chin gently looking in his eyes. "I can't do this without you, this life nothing, it, without you there is nothing." Crowley went to speak but was gone, something had awoken him with a stabbing pain.

Aziraphale shrieked awake grabbing his side. Anathema jumped with a gasp. "Aziraphale, are you okay? What happened?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"I can feel what they are doing to him, this is most inconvenient. Is there anything in that book or the pages to help with that? I just need to block the actual pain, but I saw him when I was blacked out. Lucifer has him." he looked at her.

"Oh Aziraphale, we'll find him." she placed her arms around him and hugged him. "I did find a few things that might help, but I don't think you'll like it." Aziraphale looked at her and tilted his head.

"God, why did Crowley protect that demon? Did he know what father was going to do to him?" he held God's hand as they walked the wall, looking up at her.

"Raphael, Adam, his name is Raphael and he is not a very good demon, he never was. His heart is pure and he was a mistake that I made, he should have never fallen. Raphael was always a healer, and his mistake was healing any angel that he saw injured, I may have been a little too broad on what siding with Lucifer was. He needs to protect, he would never hurt someone that was of no threat, and yes he knew what was coming." God sadly sighed.

"I think it's time I started leaving hints for them God, Aziraphale has at least acknowledge he can't live without the other. It is only fair and I did say I would help, I will give them two things, one for Crowley and one for Aziraphale. I may be the Son of Satan but I will never lie or not keep my word." Adam smirked.

"Adam, what about the witch, why is she part of this?" her head tilted slightly in question. "She already has her gifts, she will discover them later, and together they all need to work to get out, she has a much bigger part in this than she even knows." with a nod and a snap of his fingers, hints of suggestion and actual help was given out to them both.

Crowley gasped as the blade was carefully removed from his side. Looking down the little demon placed it on the ground, her face bloody, her hair matted, she had been beaten and bruised, still she looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes almost angelic, he looked dumbfounded at her. "I can help, please let me and, and thank you for saving me." Crowley tried to smile at her, he nodded. "Thank you, for pulling that out. You need to hide somewhere, if they find you it will be over. We have little time, so who are you little one?"

Anathema was on the shore while Aziraphale fixed himself and his wings, healing the scrapes and cuts on his wings. He had already fixed Anathema when she gasped. "Aziraphale! I found it! The way in and how to remove the pain! We had it all along!" Aziraphale smiled and walked back over to her.

"Well, let's get whatever it is going." he was determined and would do whatever it was to get HIS Crowley.


	4. Sometimes You Have To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema and Aziraphale finally make it to hell, and Crowley finds a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, but was needed to tie in everything else to get hell moving along.

Chapter 4  
Sometimes You Have To Fall

A single Black feather was stuck in between the pages of the book, how could they have missed that, did Crowley put it there? Neither of them understood, as they looked at each other, Anathema smiled causing Aziraphale to blush profusely. He stood quickly and held out his hand.

"Shall we try this again?"

"Hold the feather, or oh wait I have an idea." Anathema took off the amulet she wore, taking the chain from it, leaving the clasp. She took the feather back with a kind smile from Aziraphale who released it. The clasp grabbed into the quill of the feather and a golden thread wrapped around it, securing it in place. "May I?" she held up the necklace.

"Oh yes, please, thank you." he turned and she chuckled. "Well you see, you're all, well, you're rather tall now, Aziraphale, can you just, kneel please?" Aziraphale chuckled and knelt down dipping his head for her. Gently she placed the necklace around his neck, letting her fingers brush across his neck, he shivered slightly and looked up at her. "There, it's beautiful on you." Aziraphale took her hand and turned her around facing away from him, his arm curled around her waist, protectively and they were off, no words were spoken as they flew.

Crowley hung by his wrists looking at this tiny little thing of a demon. "Ash, sir, my names Ash." He nodded. "Alright Ash, tell me, can you hit that lever over there so I can at least be on my knees, this is killing me." she nodded and rushed over slowly moving the lever so he didn't just drop but also so they didn't hear anything. With that, she rushed back over to him. "I can help sir, I can help."

"What do you mean, you can help?" she smiled at him.

Ash walked up to him and carefully placed her arms around him, he backed away, she stopped him, following his movements. "Shhh sir, please. It's harder here than it was in Heaven." Ash closed her eyes, her wings unfurled, Crowley almost gasped, he had never seen wings like hers, they were transparent in their beauty, colors ran through them like waterfalls, at the tip of each and every feather what looked like a jewel glistened, suddenly they erupted in light, Crowley could feel the pain ease, he could feel himself getting stronger, and then she collapsed in his arms.

"Ash, Ash, are you alright, wha' did you do?" he looked at his body, the outside cuts and bruises were all there still aching, but she had healed him from the inside. "You left the marks, you healed me. How, Why are you here, how did you get here?" Ash weakly looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were fluttering shut. "Ash, oh please don't sleep here, if they come back." In his arms she vanished, he could still feel her weight, but she was gone. He pulled her closer into him wrapping around her, they both needed this.

"Adam, who is that angel? Why is she there?" God frowned at Adam, as though he had plucked an angel out of the sky and stuck it in his game.

"Oh God, you are going to see many wrongs in this game, many things that you are not going to like, for my father has been very cunning and thieving. This game is as much for you as it is for them. Someday you all will thank me. I am not evil like him but I am still my father's son, and I know I need guidance but for now, play my game with me lord." he innocently smiled at her, and God nodded at him.

"We shall see, Adam, Son of Satan, but for now, you need to learn how to lose that title before you go back as well. As much as this game is for us, I think you can learn a lot from it. Adam, would you like to go to Heaven with me, for awhile?" Adam quickly nodded, hand in hand, God snapped her fingers and brought the Son of Satan to Heaven.

As they landed, Aziraphale hesitated just for a second before removing his arm from her waist. Anathema noticed but said nothing. They both looked at the lava-filled pit that was the entrance to hell, according to Agnes and everyone in the world. The question was now how to get a mortal and an angel into hell without dying.

"What now Aziraphale any ideas?"

"I don't know, anything in the book anywhere? Or the pages we found?"

Anathema asked for the bag again and then sat going through all the papers, pages and books she had. As she lifted the last book and a too obvious angel paced back in forth, a single card fell out of the book. Picking it up, anathema read it but didn't understand, so she handed it to Aziraphale.

"Do you understand this?" his hand took the note, but fingers touched and he stopped, backing up a bit to read it.

~Once you stood and defended, while others fell. Sometimes you have to let go of all that and fall before you can stand. The drop is not the end, getting there is, fall, close your eyes, hold on to each other and fall.~

Aziraphale looked up repeating what it said, then read it again, mouthing the words. He looked at Anathema, the pit, and then mouthed the words again. Maybe, he thought. He walked to the pit, and looked into it, he understood finally, it was a very long drop, through heat and lava. Well if they were going to die it would be quick. He looked at Anathema and smiled brightly, taking her breath away from her.

"Okay, so let's put everything back in the bag, and anything else we can get rid of, your coat and such, would be good, no need for excess. It is rather hot here, so lets, yeah, let's put it all away."

Aziraphale was grabbing everything they had and spun Anathema out of her coat, when she started to disagree he frowned and snapped his fingers. She gasped and went to frown, but before she could move, he had grabbed her in his arms pressing her fully against him as he ran for the edge of the pit, his wings snapped out, they wrapped around them tightly holding them together, then the drop.

Anathema screamed, and closed her eyes tightly her fingernails scratching against his chest. Aziraphale looked down at her and could feel the terror coming off her, her heart was beating far too fast, she was going to explode if she didn't calm down. He tilted her chin up and kissed her. She silenced, as her eyes flew open, he touched his tongue lightly to her lower lip, she moaned quietly into his kiss and let him in. Anathemas eyes fluttered shut as he ended the kiss, she was asleep.

"I am sorry dear girl, but can't have you dying on me, I need you and so does Crowley, and as much as you may want this, there is only one that I can have, and as much as it could have been you, it isn't. Forgive me."

Aziraphale continued to fall, bouncing off stones and boulders here and there, a cracking sound, he grimaced as a bone was broken within his wings, it would have to wait, they still fell and then, they slammed into the ground shattering his wing bones, he would have screamed if he hadn't been knocked unconscious. The two lay on the floor of hell, alive but injured.


	5. The Ferryman - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking in Hell, Adam learns the truth, Crowley needs help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please NOTE - Violence  
Descriptions of Violence  
THIS IS HELL PEOPLE, not HEAVEN and it isn't pretty

Chapter 5  
The Ferryman - Part 1

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi73zE8vwAKQzhDOoquwOSR4

Slowly eyes flutter open, darkness swirls and surrounds them, the light of the angel dims and glows. Bouncing between the conscious and the unconscious, it touches the light and drags itself back, the darkness all-consuming. The witch opens her eyes first, laying on top of an angel, his wings broken around her, still wrapping and holding, her eyes slowly taking in the unnatural bend in the bones. Tears come to her, covering her mouth quickly as the darkness senses her, _"Don't make a sound, don't breath"_ she thinks to herself. The angels light glows brighter casting it away again. She can't see past the light of the angel, which isn't far, for the moment, the smell hits her next.

Sulfur, brimstone, decay, something old, something, wretched crawls through the smells, something luring underneath. Her head picks up being careful not to injure the angel any further, when she feels the wetness running down her face. Bringing her hand to her head, the blood shines, and seems alive down here, it moves, it follows that luring smell. Turning her head quickly as sounds take over her senses. Something singing, something calling, someone calling, someone callllinggg....

_"Annnaaathemaaaa, myyyy loveee, commeeee to me....Annnnaaathemmmaaa, come tooo meee..."_ her eyes start to glaze over, the call continues, it feels her, overlapping voices call and start to guide her into the darkness. _"Annaaaa...AANNNAAA, aannnaatheeemmmaa."_ standing she slowly walks, one step, two steps, the darkness reaching for her. Her hand reaches out to touch the darkness.

Blinding light flashes, divinity washes over her, the darkness screams, vanishing into the wet walls, Aziraphale, collapses to his knees. His wings bent and broken, his divinity glowing but fading with each moment of pain, it gets weaker. "Anathema!" he calls her she stands still looking for that call. Forcing himself back to his feet, wings dragging around him he touches her face. "Anathema, hear me. Look at me, Anathema." her eyes glance up at him, with a smile, returning to looking forward. His eyes turn to where she is looking and catches the shadow of something dancing against the wall. "Anathema, look at me." she doesn't, tilting her head by her chin, he kisses her. Her eyes flutter and snap open wide. Pushing back, "What the hell Aziraphale!"

Relieved he collapses to his knees again. His breath ragged. Anathema takes in the image and realizes what's happening. "Oh god, Aziraphale, I am so sorry." Reaching out to him, she grimaces realizing her arm is just as broken as his wings. "What do we do? Did we make it." Aziraphale simply nods and reaches up to her arm.."Lord hear me, please, heal her wounds. We could really use some help here." Anathema collapses to the ground as her arm snaps, a sickening sound as the bones grinds against each other, forcing themselves back together. As a scream starts to leave her, Aziraphales hand closes over her mouth trying to dampen the sound, they can't afford notice anymore than they have.

Anathema passes out as her bones fix themselves by gods grace, but gods grace can only work so much here, the pain is meant to be felt, the fix can be made so you can be broken again. Aziraphale realizes this as he is looking at his broken wings that are bent in too many directions, if the blood on his feathers is any indicator of how broken some bones are in, he needs the witch to be awake, she needs to keep him quiet. Aziraphale sits there, keeping his divinity there but quiet, it's like a beacon. They should have thought this through better. He pulls Anathema up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, tucking her into him, trying to keep the mortal presence quiet and her safe. This was not a good idea, but it was the only idea.

Adam walks into Heaven with God, hand in hand. An audible and collective gasp happens as the angels feel their presence, in an instant Gabriel appears. A look of death on his face as he stands, not in his suit, but his angelic armor, weapon raised, pointing directly at the anti Christ. Adam looks at him with a child-like wonder and tilts his head, waving his hand at Gabriel. Without request or want Gabriel is moved out of the way, Adam grins. God rolls her eyes. "Adam, do not move my angels please, they are not part of your game, and this is my Heaven not yours, they are not chess pieces."

Gabriel stand baffled at what is going on and why he moved. God raises her hand and the Heavens open completely, placing Adam in awe of what he is seeing. A never-ending, sky, never-ending spires and lights, angels flying and gliding as they go about their day, people of old and new, arriving and departing. Music that seemingly plays from the sky itself, Adam looks up at it and God notices.

"I brought you here for a reason Adam, I want to show you what the two angels you are playing with really are and what they were." Adam nods still in awe, God places an arm around Adam and lets her wings unfurl, something that Gabriel hasn't seen since the very start of Heaven, he stands back and kneels to her. Her wings tall and proud, all the colors of ever-flowing through them, she looks down at Adam, who touches a feather and nods. God flies them into the skies above, past the brightness and lights, to the darkness of The Nothing.

"Adam, this is The Nothing. This is where we start, this is where heaven started, where I started." God flies faster breaking through the nothing into a fully starlit sky, sparkling like diamonds, colors of every color ever, matching Gods wings swirl. Lights dance across the sky, the lights amaze and astonish, beautiful beyond anything that Adam could ever dream of, or had a thought of. God stops and looks down at Adams face seeing the awe in it.

"Adam, Aziraphale and Raphael made this." Adam looked at her as God brought them down upon a very dim Nebula on the far side of everything. Looking out he finds himself speechless and then bends down touching the dim Nebula they stand on. "What happened to this one God?"

"I happened Adam, Lucifer, your father happened. This was where Aziraphale and Raphael made the first stars together, but this here that we stand on was the first creation by Raphael or as you know him Crowley. They stood here and created all this together, out of their love of each other. The war came, and many fell, Raphael never should have, but, I had to let him. His healing healed an angel that was already falling and it took him with it." God looked genuinely saddened. "The nebula dimmed when Aziraphale, who leads all of my armies tried to hold Raphael, and Raphael let go, not wanting him to fall. I broke them both." She sighed sadly. "I made my angels forget, but cursed the fallen with remembering. Crowley remembers, and can't tell Aziraphale, Aziraphale has to remember."

Adam simply looked at her. "You did this? Have you seen what will happen if it's not fixed?" God nodded. "This is why I am letting you play your game, this is why I am showing you what reality is. You are the only one that can fix my mistake, and they are the only ones that can stop your father from taking you, even with you saying no, it will take one of them to tell you when to say it." Adam shook his head and looked back over the stars and then at the dying Nebula. "This dies we all do." Placing his hand on it and closing his eyes, the nebula brightens for only a moment before it shudders and dims even more. Adam quickly looks to God who looks back at Adam. "Raphael, your father has him."

Lucifer charges into the room any semblance of organized chaos gone, pure unadulterated evil flows off him. His eyes look throughout the room not finding Crowley, the chains empty, his blood covering the floor, the little demon missing, her blood on the floor. Letting out a reverberating scream he tears the room apart. Hell trembles at his anger, all inhabitants scream and claw, cry out in pain, Crowley cries out as the little demon covers his mouth, holding her own cries at bay. Lucifer's head snaps in the direction. Ash knows she is not strong enough to keep them both hidden for long, she tears herself away from Crowley, he appears, tears fall down her face.

Lucifer grabs Crowley and throws him across the room, bones hit the wall with an audible snap that seems to be projected throughout all of hell can be heard. Crowley's wings snap out. Lucifer grins wickedly walking over to the unconscious and dying Crowley, picking him up, he takes him and calls hooks from the walls, hooking them through his wings, spreading them full out. As the hooks enter the flesh of his wings his eyes snap open, screaming. With a snap and a flash of teeth, Lucifer has the chains pull his wings tight lifting him off the floor. A mix of black and golden blood drip from his wings, Lucifer walks toward that and licks it from his wings. His eyes widen as he looks at him.

"So you didn't lose all your divinity, huh, Raphael. I knew I should have played with you sooner. To think, you still think Aziraphale is going to somehow save you after all this time."

Crowley looks into those dead eyes with so much hate in his soul.

"Fuck you Samael, you will never turn my head, not now, not in Heaven, nowhere. You are weak, you are nothing, you were nothing in Heaven, and you will always be nothing in comparison to him."

Lucifer growls deeply and ripping the hooks from his wings dropping him to the floor and stomping on his wing bones snapping them, crushing them. Ash tries to cover her ears from the screams, from the crushing sound of bone on bone, from the sounds of bones snapping again and again. From the cries of one of Gods first angels, the grief is too much. Lucifer leaves him broken on the ground, laying in his own golden and black blood. Crowley passes out, Ash waits, slowly leaving the safety of the small hole in the wall. Kneeling next to Crowley, her head falls into her hands looking over the broken angel. This was too much for her too heal, her tears dropped onto his face.

Crowley touched her with his fingers, not moving anything else. Raggedly, panting and sobbing..."He'll get here Ash. Make sure he takes you with him, you don't belong here, go hide, leave me." Her eyes widen, and shakes her head at him. "I can't leave you, you save me, I need to get you out of here Raphael." looking around frantically, he squeezes her finger that he can reach. "Can you fly little angel? " she nods her head and says yes to him. "Good, find him, he is here, I can feel him, he's hurt, and he brought help with him, find him." with that he blacked out.

Ash jumped up, making sure she was still shielded from view not knowing which way to go or where to go. Looking down on what was left of Raphael she looked over his broken wings and remembered he said, "I can feel him", looking at his feathers, and ones that had been torn out, one catches her eyes, its black but covered in golden blood and only golden blood. Picking it up, she held it to her heart and closed her eyes, a gold and silver thread, weak, but present, she can see, it leads somewhere, she suddenly can feel so much love it takes her breath looking down at Raphael, and back up. "It has to be him" her wings fully unfurl, quickly she speeds towards what she hopes is Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only going to get worse


	6. The Ferryman - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Hell  
More Moments  
More Tension
> 
> Please note it's Hell this might be the last chapter that isn't written without a seriously sadistic side to it.  
We are entering and there is no going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter before Sadism and Worse happens
> 
> This is Hell
> 
> Last Chapter without Unfluffy SMUT, this is not going to be fun

Chapter 5 - Part 2  
The Ferryman

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzlSIvB5CSaymAg3OEoPY_MeFygl7c-Ag

Darkness starts to close in, Aziraphale weakens with his injuries, his light dims, in his arms a witch stirs and her eyes snap open with a gasp. Everything around them stills for only a moment, something slithers closer, they need to move. Anathema looks up at Aziraphale and his wings, her arm, she moves it, sore but able.

"Aziraphale we need to move from this spot." she looks slightly panicky, her eyes keep darting back to that wall. Aziraphale nods and tries to stands but faulters, Anathema catches what she can but starts to crumble under his weight. "Come on Aziraphale, you lead armies, you need to save Crowley, get up we have to move. Please Aziraphale." He clamours to his feet, his broken wings, bleeding drag behind him, his light fading, he tries to keep it up.

"I hear water, do you hear water Aziraphale, listen, do you hear it?" They stop and listen, he nods, he can hear it as well. "I hear something, I can hear water as well. " A growl from the dark spins both their heads around looking behind them. Smaller rats and creatures, invade the space they had been in, licking the blood, eating the feathers. Aziraphale watched in horror as his feathers were concumed, buring the rodent, blood exploding from them as the divinity coursed in them. Anathema pulled against his arm, "Aziraphale, pick up the pace, Zira, move." he looked back at her and nodded, quickly he pulled his shit together and bit down again the pain, grabbing her he ran towards the sounds of the water.

The closer they got to the water, the louder it became, but it wasn't water, it was the sounds of people, cursed tormented and drowning. He still sped towards it as more and more creatures of the dark poured over themselves trying to get to them, Anathema screamed. Aziraphale abruptly stopped, his foot almost slipping into what looked like a sea, a river ran through the sea, a sea of blood and people. The pain-wracked him and he dropped to his knees, dropping Anathema to her feet. "We have to heal you Aziraphale, her eyes still darting behind he towards that door, she knew there was something still there.

"I can't Anathema, if I do everything will know we are here. You felt your arm, that was the grace of god healing you and you felt that. Look at my wings." For the first time she really could see just how damaged and broken they were. Bends and breaks that shouldn't be were clearly visible now, her eyes trailed to where the bones met his back, why he was dragging them came into view the bones were broken, but had cut through the skin, white, slivers of shattered bone visible, golden blood covered the feathers at his back. "Aziraphale, you have too. You won't make it to Crowley, if you don't." Aziraphale looked down, slowly bringing his eyes back up to her. "Raphael, he corrected her, kindly, his name is Raphael. I forgot, I couldn't remember him, I only knew him as he is now, I thought. He is Raphael, an Archangel." Aziraphale said no more, but to the witch, she could tell he remembered a lot more than he was letting on.

"Raphael, we need to get to him." she touched his arm with a nod and waited for him.

Ash felw through the halls, making it to the where the circles started, flying higher up for a moment, she could see the all the horrors below her. The circles for each mortal sin and a few that Lucifer had added in for his pleasures, she had to cover her ears from the screams below, the lights of the only actual city shown further along, she flew as fast as her wings would take her, following that thread, just as she made it to the city border the thread, lit up like the sun, she watched as the light flew through the thread, turning her head it continued back towards Raphael. Hope hit her, she had hope, she glittered under her invisibility and pushed herself to fly faster.

"Alright, just give me a minute." Aziraphale, knelt and leaned forward on his knees, resting his chest against them, laying his hand on the floor in front of him, his forehead on the cool floor. His wings draped in every direction the should not be, his blood pooling around his sides, staining his armor gold. Ash saw him, she saw his light, she was looking at Heaven, she was looking at him. She heard, him say the word Lord, and dove onto him, her hand covering his mouth. "Nooooo~" Anathema fell backwards tripping over the bag, Aziraphale blinked, but didn't move, there was a tiny little thing on him, he bit her finger lightly. Ash gasped and fell off him to the floor.

Anathema had gotten up and was about to hit her with the bag when Aziraphale sat up, holding back a sudden need to scream, he pointed gasping in pain. "Feather..look...feather." he panted and dropped back down. Ash held up Raphaels feather, golden blood had stained it. "Raphael.." was all Aziraphale could get out before he finally passed out. Anathema looked between the two and the feather.

"Alright, who and what are you, and where did you get that?" Anathema asked holding the bag up like a sword. The little demon, walked to her, around her, touched her and smiled. "Agnes?" Anathema stepped back. "How do you know that name?" Ash relaxed, an angelic smile placed itself firmly on Ashes mouth. "Agnes is an Earth Angel, we worked for her, we were her worker angels, or as humans called us faries, a punishment from God for reading her book." Ash waited for something, and held up her little hands. "You are? You have her blood, I can smell her on you." Anathemas mouth was agape and stuttered out..."Descendant." Ash look saddened. "So she went home, good, she never deserved what they did to her. So, in that case, I guess, while you are here, I work for you. I missed this. We all felt we were deserted."

Anathema nodded, too much to get into now but her eyes fell upon the angel in dire need of help. "Why did you stop him from healing himself?" Ash looked down and made herself slightly bigger, kneeling next to the Principality with reverence, her eyes were simply taking him in, what she could see, she touched his wings, her look that of devastation, her tears fell. "Aziraphale cannot heal himself here, it would chain him, and kill him." Ash beckoned Anathema over to her and had her kneel on the other side of him. "Shield him, of what is your name?"

"Anathema, and what do you mean shield?"

"You don't know? You wouldn't we weren't there for you were we." Ash smiled and held her hand up to Anathema, "Touch my hand, I will do it this time, but feel what I do, and then do it. You are an Earth Angel, for the humans, but called a witch, now close your eyes and feel what protects you, then touch him, and given what he is, you'll feel something, just don't lose yourself in it, it's a pull, a draw, he will draw you in, it's built into him for what he is. Not many would be able to handle it, you and I, no, his divinity would kill us." she closed her eyes and touched Aziraphale, inhaling sharply, and waited as Anathema did the same.

Anathema touched Aziraphale and realized quickly why it was hard to not look at him. His divinity commanded you to do so, it changed and swirled in fury and light, held together by more love and all that was god and Heaven, you wanted to lose yourself in what he was. She felt many eyes looking at her as she invaded his space, some interested others irritated, but they watched. Anathema dragged him into her "shield", Ash waited, and saw Anathema finally on the other side of the eyes. Getting her attention, she flew over and held her hands. Anathema gasped seeing Ash in her angelic form, all light, all colors, solidly transparent, but there, sparkling, she could swear she heard bells. "Keep him covered anathema, I need to heal him, don't leave me here after...please." her face pleaded, as Anathema was taken in by her chiming voice of bells and sounds.

In hell, a witch and a fairy, shielded and healed a Principality. The shield holding in the screams and torments of a Principality being tortured of his broken wings. The walls of heaven would have crumbled under the weight of his screams, his wings ripping back into place, angelic bones grinding, snapping, as his wings were twisted violently back into place. In her shield, Anathema ears bled, Ash sobbed and screamed at the pain that wracked through her. As her light grew brighter, a sudden explosion within the sheild of divinity caused them both to drop, as the last break snapped into place. All laid on the ground by the edge of a sea of blood nad people.

A light travelled along a gold and silver thread, it travelled back to it's owner, the light was a part of Aziraphale grace that touched that thread and remembered. It didn't stop till it found Raphael and sobbed as it saw his broken body, slowly it wrapped around him and within him. Raphaels grace, felt it, and weakly reached out for it, Aziraphales grace touched a grace that it had forgotten, it brightened, Aziraphales grace, stood guard over what was left of Raphaels. It wept and continued to coil around that grace. "He remembered."

Eyes the color of a storm at sea flashed open, divinity glowing within them. "Raphael". He stood carefully and looked at his wings. Gently touching them, he ran his fingers over them and smiled, the pain was gone, they took on a new shimmer, something touched him and his wings, it stayed, he liked it. Turning towards the sea he looked out and fully stood for the first time, in a long time, his wings stretched out, with a snap the edges melded together, blades shown against the fire light, the blood, they looked blood-stained and burning. His entire being was, he was ready to shake down the very walls of hell, behind him the two watched on in awe. Neither had ever seen anything like this.

"Aziraphale? You alright?" he turned his head looking back over his shoulder, taking in the two and nodded. "We need to go there." he pointed towards the city. "Principality? Might I suggest flying? You are just a bit noticeable at this point." Ash looked way up as did Anathema, he looked down on them. He had inadvertently, almost turned into his true form, he blinked and fixed that. "Sorry, been awhile." he grinned. His eyes fell to the tiny little demon. "I have never seen one of you before, you weren't there at the fall, why are you here? Also, nice touch on my wings, I like it." he smiled at her, she would have combusted, but instead she blushed and unintentionally turned invisible.

"Wait, there was a little thing there right?" he grinned and waited, a small bell-like giggle and then she popped back into view. "Sorry, yes, but no we weren't there, we were never there, we were made for Raphaels garden and to help Agnes, but when the humans left, Lucifer found it and took us, I am the last of us, Raphael saved me." She held out his feather to Aziraphale. "He said you were here and to find you, you needed help." he looked at the wing and the blood on it, it wasn't from him. "What's your name and how bad is he?" her eyes dropped to the floor and her form shimmered trying not to go invisible with the grief of all she had seen, Aziraphale, picked her up and looked at her. "Tell me, please." she shook her head. "Ashenale, sir, he, he isn't good. There was too much for me to heal, I tried, I healed him before the last time, but there was just too much."

Aziraphale, nodded at her and tilted his head towards his shoulder, she smiled and shrunk to her actual form, and blended in on his shoulder, light passing through her. Anathema watched this and tilted her head, Aziraphale shrugged, "safest place for the smallest of angels?" Anathema chuckled and looked at the feather. "What are we going to do with that?" Aziraphale thought and reached behind him, pulling out a matching feather. "Put it in its place." Anathema nodded and reached her fingers into his feathers, he shivered and frowned, but not really. "Sorry, sorry, not like I do this a lot." he grinned. Anathema found the spot and carefully placed the feather, just near where it needed to go and his wing brought it into itself, they fluffed, and stretched out.

Anathema gasped, colors of iridesent black graced his perfect wings, lining the edge of the silver, and at the very ends of each bladed tip, a black cruel curved barb grew. "Well that's something new, you really need to be very careful at this point, you are in fact a walking weapon." Aziraphale grinned.."Always was Anathema, just forgot." he was rather smug in that answer, if she wasn't slightly nervous, she would have kicked him. Ash sat proudly, in her mind though..."Good luck getting me down from here."

The group approached the sea and looked over it. "So, who is bringing the souls from here now?" No one spoke, no one was really sure. In the distance a boat, not a big boat, but a boat with a cloaked and covered seaman was edging its way towards them. Aziraphale tucked Anathema behind him, raising his wing to block her from view. "I think that;s our ride, sir." Aziraphale nodded.

The boat stopped and the head turned, no words spoken at first. It seemed to be taking in the group, Anathema peeked and he saw her. "There you are m'dear, do not fret, you can come out. I only drive the souls across, nothing more. Though your soul is firmly attached still, and yet, you, I remember you Principality, though, you would not remember me, is the way of things. Either way it is nice to see you. I can only assume you need a way across, I cannot take you without payment, or else, I would have to deal with him, and I make it a point to never have to deal with him." Aziraphale lowered his wing and let anathema step forward. "What would you take as payment?" He tilted his head in thgouth. "Normally its a gold coin, keeps me in good graces with him, but in this case, just an angel feather. I would like to take one last flight above hell and see all I have missed, for my own mistakes, just one last flight, being able to feel free and the sky above me."

Anathema looked at Aziraphale who was still holding his own feather that he had popped out, he handed it too Anathema. "Would this do?" she held out the large feather too him, a skeletal hand reached out and took it, his form shimmered and became what he once was, if only while he held that feather. He was beautiful, angelic and smiling. "Thank you. However, you will have to hold her Aziraphale, the entire way across, I cannot keep the sould for reaching for an entact soul, it will be the end of her." he nodded to Aziraphale, who picked her up and held her against him, he looked at her, swallowed and then back at the man who shook his head. "You are in not going to enjoy what comes next, Aziraphale, maybe for that moment, but regret will keep you here. No matter what happens here, do not regret it, that is how here works, your regrets keep you here and you are about to make some."

With that they boarded the boat, and sailed off down the river, the river that ran through the blood-soaked sea of tortured people, those that couldn't pay and are now stuck there for etirnity. Anathema started sliding and the way he was holding her was at her waist facing out, it was not comfortable in the slightest. "Aziraphale for the love of God, please, turn me around, this hurts, and you are not the gentlest at the moment." he looked down and grimaced. "Oh god, sorry about that." he held her out in front of him, still she weighed nothing and turned her towards him, bringing her in at his side, she hooked her legs around his hip and sat there, her arms coiling around his neck. Anathema tried to not look at him and keep her eyes ahead, but his face was not the only issue, the way she was placed did not help the rocking of the boat.

Aziraphale swallowed, and looked ahead, his eyes trying oh so hard not to look at her. It wasn't that she wasn't beautiful but something down here, drew out any thought you had about anything and made it so much worse, he felt the warmth of her arms around her neck and every single inch of where her body was against his. There was a reason for him being fueled by fury and wrath, it was what was needed but now, fury and wrath could easily slip into other realms of what was needed. He suddenly realized, he had already slipped into that realm, "Shit." was all he could think. He turned his head unwillingly and took in her face, as his eyes travelled down her, he saw her swallow, and that made it all so much worse.

Lights appeared on the next shore. Music could be heard, angellically dark music, sad, cursed hyms, perverted prayers on voice. The Ferryman looked over at Aziraphale and shook his head, he knew it wasn't the Principalities fault, she was a witch, it was in her to tempt him without her even knowing, that was their job, and it was working far too well, The Ferryman was amazed the Principality had lasted as long as he was. "Aziraphale" he said rather loudly. That turned his head with an irritated look which caused the Ferryman to actually laugh. "Remember my words Aziraphale, no regrets, or you will be working for him, down here." Aziraphale shook his head for a moment and nodded, but as the boat rocked, a hitched gasp next to his ear flipped his head back.

"Welcome to the City of the Dead", where those remain that have but haven't caused enough evil to be let into hell but are not able to travel to Heaven. The Forgotten." Aziraphale had to all but tear his eyes away from Anathema, even her name was becoming a draw. "One last bit of advice Aziraphale, the gates to the circles are guarded and she will have no power there, but she will have power over you. Don't regret it, things aren't always what they seem and love wins out." The Ferryman smiled. "Why are you helping us."

"Because I hate him, I owe Aziraphale and Raphael. Don't ask me more than that, I cannot say. Just remember Aziraphale." The Ferryman bowed dramatically letting his wings unfurl and placed the angelic feather. They watched as his wings repaired themselves and he took off. They could hear his joyous laugh as he left for one last flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn back before the next chapter if you are easily upset or offended by force, violence, no con, or other
> 
> This is hell and we are going into the Circles and depths of it


	7. Circles of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> City of the Dead, Lilith, Aziraphales Temptation  
Circles of Hell, Battle at the Door  
Finding Where Crowley IS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you are triggered by Non Con of anything skip this
> 
> This IS HELL PEOPLE, I didn't try to make it nice  
It could have been worse. We aren't done yet. so it's gonna get worse
> 
> TORTURE BLOOD PLAY

Chapter 6/7  
Circles of the Dead

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6_ergquBzEjA7W56Pm2ia0

Anathema watches the Ferryman disappear into the darkness his joy slowly silencing the further he went, her eyes drop back down onto the blazing blue eyes, storms of the oceans held no light to what she saw there. Turmoil, confusion, wrath, fury and something she felt more than saw and suddenly was warmer than she wanted to be. Aziraphale's eyes stayed locked on her, seemingly unable to tear himself away from her, slowly she brought her hand up to his face lightly touching his cheek, he pressed his cheek into her hand closing his eyes, breaking the contact and letting her down. Anathema took a few steps away from him as he breathed again, something she didn't even realized he had stopped doing.

_"Aziraphale...are you, are you okay?"_ she asked almost silently. Ash still on his shoulder whispering in his ear, something that he shook his head** ~No~** to. _"I'm fine now, just, just stay not so close to me for a bit, please."_ Anathema nodded as he opened his eyes, keeping them from looking directly in her eyes. Ash continued to flutter about his head from shoulder to shoulder, almost intentionally annoying him, the little angel seemed to know what she was doing, because she had his attention and his wrath was just barely glowing now.

As they walk towards the City of the Dead, an Ebony and Golden erected gate and surrounding walls protected the city. There was no other entry but the gate, from what they could see._ "Could you fly us over Aziraphale?"_ Anathema asked innocently enough, but even her voice was raking him in ways he didn't want but couldn't hate, he went to reach for her to pull her to him again, but Ash stayed in his ears now, slightly louder making a strange ringing sound that had him step back._ "No, that would not be a good idea m'dear, something here, or down here, is making things difficult for me right now, and I am afraid you would not be safe if I did."_ he inhaled sharply before looking back to the gate. _"We need to find a way in, Ash can you get in?"_

Ash left Aziraphale's shoulder and flew quickly, a light sparkle flowing from her as she went and slipped through the bars sideways being enveloped in the darkness that was beyond that gate. A sudden laugh, and a high pitched screech could be heard from over head, looking up a pure white owl with feathers far too long and flowing flew above them. It landed next to the gate, it looked at them, eyes the color of violet flames took them into consideration, as black horns came into view following the pattern of the feathers. Dropping down from the gate, with an almost silent thud, the owl landed, standing and shimmering up into a beyond exquisite woman.

She stood tall, proud, beautiful, her hair falling in waves of amber and reds, flowing to the ground, braids, and loose curls adorned her head, around the horns that grew back from her skull. Her teeth, pearl white, with sharp points on four of her teeth, her forked tongue ran across them as she took in the two in front of her. Her robes barely there, to the floor and flowing behind her, making her mesmerizing to view, her lips blood red and full, every inch of her screamed of temptation, lust, and desire, but more. Slowly she started to walk towards them, her legs long, slipping out between slits in her robes, bare and beautiful, a snake tattoo wrapping one leg and apple blossoms wrapping the other, an apple on one branch. Her smirk was the most alluring and wicked grin Aziraphale had ever seen.

As she spoke to them, her voice fully entranced Anathema, the woman grinned at the new prospects, turning her eyes towards Aziraphale her smile faltered seeing his wings. Aziraphale stayed perfectly still as she walked around him, her fingers and hands trailing over his wings, his feathers she preened as she walked by them, slowly and lazily fingered the main bones from his back out and down the sharp edges of the blades, leaving slight blood marks and drips on his feathers. She stood in front of him, her chest heaved for a moment as her breath had hitched touching him, bringing her fingers to her mouth she licked the blood from them.

_"Principality, or Cherubim, I wonder.,"_ she smirked again leaning up on to her toes and placing her hands on his chest, her split tongue darting out tasting the air and then licking across his lips. Aziraphale tried to step back, but she held him still and continued to taste his lips, darting into his mouth, he couldn't move, she grinned further._ "So, both, how interesting, tell me, now, what brings you here Principality of the Cherubim, Watcher of the Eyes? Could it be a certain demon? His screams are delicious.."_ she stepped back and moved to Anathema whispering in her ear, and sliding around her. _"Don't keep me waiting Principality, I don't have patience for not obeying me, ask Adam. He ran away..."_ Aziraphale eyes widened, and his wrath quickly whipped out from him in protection.

_"Lilith? No, you, how?"_ Aziraphale was trying to grasp the situation as he realized who he was dealing with and then looked at Anathema whose eyes instantly locked onto his causing him to stop breathing. Her eyes were filled with lust and want, and he could do nothing about it, he stepped back, his wings slamming into the ground holding him away from her. _"Oh come now Aziraphale, surely you remember me....you did watch when Adam first met me, I saw you, you liked it...would you like a repeat performance, maybe I can use your witch, she is of the night you know."_ Her tongue ran up the side of Anathemas face as she stared at Aziraphale._ "Or maybe I could let her loose on you, you know as well as I do, you can't say no to her, not down here, and not now, you didn't think past ssssaving your demon."_

Lilith, slowly slid her hands over Anathema's body, tilting her head back against her shoulder and beckoned Aziraphale to that pale neck. He could see the fluttering pulse under her skin, he took a step and his wings pushed further into the ground._ "No. I, I can't. You weren't always this.."_ he whined trying not to go to her. Lilith let her tongue do what Aziraphale wanted desperately to do, eliciting a moan from Anathema, unintentionally or not. Aziraphale's wrath lashed out feeling the danger he was in, as his true form started to emerge, eyes, thousands of eyes appeared on him and his wings, all turning towards Lilith and the danger she posed. Just as his wrath lashed out at Lilith and hit her, his wings rushed forward and he grabbed Anathema and up into the air his wings took them, Anathema latched around his neck and desperately kissed him, he couldn't help it as he kissed her back, his wings slamming back to the ground.

Lilith sat back and chuckled as she watched, the kiss continued to deepen, neither wanting to be doing this, his hands traveled her body, fighting every inch of the way. A tear fell down Anathemas cheek, he saw it and let his hand travel down her leg to his, grabbing hold of his dagger, he jammed it into his leg, dropping her and falling back onto a knee. The dagger sticking out of his leg, Anathema crying threw her hands up towards Lilith, her shield hitting her, and knocking her gaze away. They both breathed, as the gates opened and Ash flew out, taking her place on Aziraphale's shoulder, instantly speaking in his ears, not stopping, soothing, calming. Anathema could hear her now, Ash was calming him, grounding him, keeping his thoughts on what needed to be done, Ash knew what he was going through and was preventing it.

Anathema looked at his leg that was now bleeding golden blood all over the floor, strange noises, started scampering towards them. Scratching, growling, and other noises were closer, approaching slowly surrounding them. She grabbed the dagger and ripped out of his leg,_ "ASH heal him now, we need to go~"_ Ash did as she was told, a flash of pure divinity flashed through the city attracting everything. Lilith laughed.

_"Oh, did you forget I control the creatures and beasts of the night little mortal. Why should I let you pass or even live? I quite enjoy the screams of that demon, didn't know someone could make noises like that, plus it's almost time for the next batch."_ she seemed to think on that for a moment and raised her hands into the air, all noises stopped and everything seemed to back away from them._ "Actually, I think I will help you, I will bring you to the outskirts of the city, just so I can enjoy the pain your Principality is about to go through, especially when the screams down here are so much worse."_ her grin was beyond wicked as those pointed teeth and forked tongue flashed out of her mouth, in a flash she turned back into an owl and waited for them to follow.

"_You were the first Lilith, we did nothing to you."_ Lilith's eyes flared violet flames and she slammed into the ground, and stalked up and onto Aziraphale, eyes and all plastered against the floor as she straddled him, his blood covering her legs. She looked down at him with a grin._ "You think the fall was bad for your little demon Principality, you know nothing. I was cast out and forgotten, and I did my job, I tamed the creatures of the night, I did all god asked of me and then threw me away because of Adam, because I wanted to mount him and not be controlled by him, because he had to control me. I was his first wife, I was the first and because I would not submit I was cast out and turned into this. Made to be the first Temptation and Demon of Lust. Do not dare to tell me what you did or did not do to me. Your very existence is an insult to me, you traversing my home like you can is an insult._" her face softened and he could see the angelic divinity she once was, if only for a moment before the hurt came back over her._ "My creator threw me away, didn't even make me fall, didn't remove my connection from her love, just stopped loving me, just forgot me, and I got to feel every moment of being thrown away, and I still do. Lucifer fell and found me, remade me into something and gave me a purpose again, so now, I get to be what I am without judgement, without curse, without being forgotten. I never went against my god, I was just a throw away, now get up and get out of my city."_

Lilith stood his golden blood on her legs and her robes, her eyes still flaming violet as she turned back into that beautiful pure white owl, he realized she truly had never fallen, her form was that of pure divinity, just as his dove was. He sighed and nodded at her, standing, he held his leg, the pain still there, but the bleeding stopped and slowly knitting itself shut. Aziraphale looked at Lilith and bowed slightly in apology for his assumption, but his eyes fell to Anathema who was holding her arms tightly around herself, and guilt flowed over him, he felt a tendril of something latching onto his leg. Ash felt it and started talking again, the tendril slowly letting go as she kept talking._ "Anathema?"_ he said quietly and apologetically, she looked at him and then to the owl. _"Please, let's just get out of here, this is not where we need to be right now."_ Anathema nodded and followed slightly behind Aziraphale but stayed between his wings behind him, he kept them up on either side of her, he could hear her hitched breath between silent cries. Ash kept on talking in his ears.

The owl flew gracefully almost floating as they followed her, the further into the City they went, windows could be made out with people in them, living as they would on earth, what looked like children, men and woman, all of which were going about daily life's, some getting ready for bed, some doing other things, some making love within view, Aziraphale kept his wings slightly closer to Anathema, keeping her out of view, her hand on his back as she buried her face into him, he pushed his wings closer to her hiding her from view. Somehow it made him feel better that she felt safe with him still, Ash he could breathed a sigh of relief. Lilith spoke, _"Purgatory is the City, it sings if you listen Principality, those that are not good enough for Heaven and not evil enough for Hell come here, I am their keeper, listen to their song Principality, let god know they are here, for she doesn't hear them."_

Aziraphale stopped at the next gate and closed his eyes, listening he could hear the music and the song. So could Anathema..quietly, ever so quietly she asked _"Is that Latin Aziraphale?"_ The music swelled and voices became clearer, the sound was beyond beautiful but beyond any sadness ever felt on earth, or anywhere. The song nothing but beautiful sadness, painful and tortures'. They listened, and Aziraphale understood the song, looking behind him Anathema was waiting for what was being said._ "Listen to the words Anathema"_ she did.

** _"Regina tremendae majestatis"_ **   
** _"Qui salvandos salvas"_ **   
** _"Gratis"_ **   
** _"Salve me, Fons Pietatis"_ **   
** _"Salve me, Fons Pietatis"_ **

** _"Quantus tremor est"_ **   
** _"futurus"_ **   
** _"Quando Judex est"_ **   
** _"venturus"_ **

** _"Damnata, invisus ubique"_ **   
** _"Ab omnibus, ad infinitum"_ **

As the words finished she looked back at him expectantly and he translated the Latin for her.

_"They are singing to god, it is a prayer, pleading, begging..."_ he looked sickened and saddened, simply pained as the singing just kept going on and on. He looked at her and translated the singing.

_"Queen of tremendous majesty, who freely saves those worthy ones, save me, source of mercy, save me, source of mercy, How much tremor there will be, When the judge shall come, To condemned everywhere, from all that is not seen, to the infinite"_

_"God may have thrown me away but these are her humans, her creations and they don't belong here. Tell her Principality, tell your god she has forgotten more than just me. Now go, the circles are yours to deal with, if you thought I was bad with what I made you do, well turn back now because it is going to get much worse."_ Lilith dropped to the ground, her form shifting back into the temptress she was forced to become and looked at Aziraphale. _"I was not always this Aziraphale, I once was like you."_ closing her eyes she shifted her form allowing her divinity and grace to come forward, she almost seemed relieved, and sighed as though a weight removed from her shoulders.

Aziraphale looked at her and smiled. She was beauty incarnate, something you didn't desire but longed for, you didn't lust after, you did whatever you could for even a glance from her majesty, she was the first woman, and would always be the most powerful and most beautiful. Not what they were turned into for Adam, but she was feral, free and beautiful, no fear shown in her violet eyes. Her violet eyes Aziraphale realized and thought of Gabriel. _"Lilith, Gabriel often says he lost his mate, she was taken."_ Lilith held up her hand as a tear fell from her violet eyes and shook her head, her wings shot out from her back, matching those of Gabriel's, she reached back and took a primary feather ripping it out, her golden blood shimmered on it. _"Just give him this, tell him, I still feel him."_ Just then a scream ripped through hell and her form changed instantly into an owl and she started to fly._ "Hurry Principality, he won't last much longer, and I am sorry to you both."_

Screams radiated throughout hell, screams, and cries, laughter, horrible giggling laughter, drowned out by screams. Aziraphale reached behind him grabbing his wings, he could feel something happening to his wings but not the pain, and with each scream, he could feel his feathers being touched. His eyes widened as he looked at Anathema who was holding her ears, Ash was curled into his neck shivering.

_"Anathema we have to hurry, its his wings, they are doing something to his wings."_ she nodded and stood next to him, taking his hand she kissed it and looked at him. _"It's okay Aziraphale, I know you did not do anything on purpose, and you stabbed yourself to make it stop, I couldn't do anything, but what she was saying in my head. Please like the man said, do not regret it. We will not stay here. I will not regret kissing an angel."_ she smiled at him, he smiled back both understanding that they both were hurt. _"Let's go."_ They ran into the circles, looking down over the edge of a blistering ravine of fire and sulfur.

Lucifer sat back and watched as Crowley was once again hung by hooks through his broken wings, and for his new company, Lucifer brought Jack, his favorite Ripper to deal with wings, Raphael's wings. _"Oh Jack, do whatever you like to them, or even better, slowly do your worst!"_ Lucifer said with glee as he drank blood-red wine, or could have just been blood, it dripped down his chin and onto his chest, and with a snap of his fingers, two enslaved humans banished to hell for whatever reason, came to lick it off his chest. Only to be kicked back to the floor when they were done. Jack heard that and reached a level of insanity that even surprised Lucifer, who giggled with delight.

Walking to a hanging Crowley, almost lifeless as blood still dripped from his broken wings and broken body Jack reached up and grabbed a handful of primary feathers, ripping them out, causing Crowley to scream from his grace. Jack danced around him, giggling and talking to no one but himself. reaching up grabbed more feathers and yanked them out, blood dripping from the roots of where the feathers once were in place, deep sobs came from Raphael's grace, as Crowley the demon had given up, Raphael was too strong to just give up, even though he wanted too, his angel would save him. Wouldn't he?

_"Feathers, feathers....so many pretty feathers, gold and silver!! So pretty, my fingers how they slide in it, it tastes so pretty, gold and silver!"_ he sang as he danced around the angel.

Singing back and forth as he tears feathers and grabs his scalpel from hand of Lucifer who is holding up the shiny object for his very insane Jack, insanity is his name, insanity is his song.

** _"The unneeded meaning of start and end_ **   
** _to the disappearance of this soul_ **   
** _Who remembers you, who remembers me?_ **   
** _From my window of madness, goodbye"_ **

The scalpel rips across the skin of a main wing bone, the split revealing the pure white bone underneath, the bone chipping slightly away under the pressure of the scalpel. The sound that rips out of Raphael makes Lucifer cover his ears and shake, Jack gleefully slides to the other side singing, as he watches the blood flow over the wings coating them in a sickeningly golden black mix.

** _"Hello, myself_ **   
** _Haven't we met before?_ **   
** _Goodbye, yourself_ **   
** _So, want to talk?_ **   
** _Like floating on air_ **   
** _A carefree life_ **   
** _An illusion that can't end_ **   
** _Unable to run away"_ **

Running back up behind Raphael the scalpel slices through his back by his wing, opening his back, as he screams, Jack slices the other side, the muscles to his wings sliced, his body dropping against the torn wings, Guttural screams rip through hell of which no demon, human, or tortured soul had ever heard, the blood flowed, Jack rolled in it. Laying underneath the dying angel, he opened his mouth, letting the blood flow into his mouth drinking it, in all its glory. His pupils blowing wide as he became aroused by the blood, his hands roaming over his own body, letting the blood cover him, holding the scalpel in his teeth he crawled through the blood and pulled himself up by Raphael's feet, the wings tearing with the extra weight. Jacks hands roamed over Raphael's body before taking the scalpel and while singing, losing control started slicing and ripping feathers out by the handfuls, the scalpel covered in blood.

** _"Like the corruption is continuing_ **   
** _The discovered conclusion, disappearing_ **   
** _Outlines fading to black_ **   
** _In the darkness, there's no such thing as light_ **   
** _From the inside of madness, goodbye"_ **

**~Slice, Slice, Rip, sliiccceee~**

** _"Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_ **   
** _Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_ **   
** _Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know_ **   
** _Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot"_ **

**~Tear, slice, rip, tear, tear, sliccceee~**

** _"Dark? Light?_ **   
** _Can't see the dark already_ **   
** _The days are longer_ **   
** _But that also must sink_ **   
** _...what is that?"_ **

Blood flying everywhere, his song continuing as his scalpel dances across already ripped open flesh, muscle, tendon, all visible depending on where you looked. His wings barely holding him up on the hooks that are embedded into what was left of the flesh. Jacks continued ripping, he latches onto Raphael and swings with him, using his wings as the holds a sickeningly loud ripping sound, followed by a gurgling scream fills Lucifer's chamber, and then a silently loud thud as the hooks finished ripping out of Raphael's wings. He lay there motionless on the floor, Jack rolling around in the blood, ripping feathers out and throwing them around as he got up and danced out the door. Lucifer holding his ears still shaking and not being able to look at Raphael.

Slowly looking around the room, Lucifer stood and quietly walked out. Never truly looking at what was left of the angel on the ground. Raphael's grace slipping away as his blood flowed from his broken body, he knew, that Lucifer would not be back, he would wait for him to die. At least he could look forward to that, he already had been in hell, what could be worse than this, just please, he prayed to a God he thought couldn't hear him,

_"Please my mother, let me die, not to escape the pain but to keep my angel alive, please take me over him. Get him out safely. I love him."_ Raphael passed out from pain and loss of blood.

In Heaven God looked on, her knees giving out watching her Raphael, the one that never should have fallen, be torn asunder by a madman as it was watched by Lucifer. Her eyes flared into emerald flames as she turned her gaze to Adam. _"You said he would not die, you said he would be as safe as you could make him, does THAT look safe ADAM?"_ her anger flared. Calmly Adam watched on and then turned his gaze to God, his own grace finally showing its presence as divine flames danced within them._ "I did not intend this, you could have stopped this as well, but we both know we all die if they fall mother."_ God stopped dead in her anger and blinked at him, he called her mother, she watched as even in his own mind he didn't understand why.

They both looked back down and god reached out to hold Adams hand, he took his mothers hand and watched. _"Adam, do not let him die, I cannot feel his grace, he fell, you can though, don't let his grace die."_ she looked at Adam. _"Aziraphale needs to hurry mother, I can only do so much, he already passed his first temptation, he had help, but in the end he was willing to injure himself to break the temptation."_ he looked at her. _"What are you going to do about Lilith, did you really throw her away?"_ God looked down and nodded._ "I did, not my finest hour, but it was done and now, I am not sure I can do anything about what she has become, I may speak with her. I left her attached to where she could not go, and that was cruel even by hells standards it was cruel. I will deal with that later, right now we have to get this finished Adam."_ Adam nodded and waved his hand over the clouds, the image changing to see Aziraphale and Anathema, the little angel they had gained all holding their hands over their ears, Aziraphale sobbing, but still running full into the circles of hell.

Anathema runs behind Aziraphale, Ash flying right next to his head, suddenly yelling stop. The group stops and they look at Ash. _"I know how to get there from here, I can see your thread again, its dimming Aziraphale, but the way we need to go, you are going to have to fly, and carry her. Can you?"_ Aziraphale grabbed her and she wrapped her arms around Aziraphale and both nod at Ash. _"Ash take us there, please. Hide her, you can't hide Aziraphale, your divinity stands out like a beacon here, Everything is going to come for you once we land on the other side. Are you ready to fight?"_ Ashanale looks at him and waits, taking a deep breath and a rather bastardly grin nods_. "Let's go, I would rather die trying than waiting here."_ Ash nods and vanishes before their eyes, Aziraphale looks down at Anathema and kisses her forehead,_ "I am so sorry m'dear."_ she smiles at him with a nod and he places his hand over her heart vanishing her and then taking off up into the darkness.

Following the remaining screams, Aziraphale is hit hard by something, his wrath flies off him lighting the cavern they were in, things that looked like demonic bats were diving at him, from every direction. Keeping Anathema steady, he let his form shift, eyes covered him, his form grew larger, arms held Anathema as another set brought forth his flaming sword, celestial armor covered him, his fury and wrath lovingly whipped around him as a secondary weapon, his wings stiffened, slicing through the air, the barbs shredding the attack from the air. Spinning and diving he flew, never missing a beat of a kill, the Principality, slightly showing off, just a little, but still doing what he was made for, for the first time, in a very long time. Impressively he rose and dove through a gaggle of the bats, black blood dripping off the flaming sword and him. Stopping mid-air he checked on Anathema whose eyes were wide, and her shield was around her and then dragged him into it. _"Thank you Anathema."_

Looking forward he saw the little angel, fighting off a bat, and losing, he quickly flew to her, his wrath wrapping around her and pulling her into the shield that Anathema had erected over herself, the little angel panting and hurt but alive was safe in her masters hands. Aziraphale ripped the bat in two with his bare hands and continued on, he could see the thread, he followed to at break neck speed, and all he could think of was how proud Crowley would be at the speed he was going, faster than him and his Bentley. A last blood curdling scream and then dead silence and a laugh of pure insanity. Aziraphale stopped panting and panicked. He looked down at the two and let his form shift again, both gasped as they watch him change into something they had never seen before.

Anathema could only imagine that this was a very determined, distraught, protective and pissed off Principality. Ash gave a weak cheer and urged him on. He took off again, six full sets of wings behind him, all bladed, all barbed, causing the winds to blow out and spark up flames down below with the strength of them. The circles came and went as he followed the thread, his eyes catching the horrors down below as, people were being tortured, ripped apart only to form again and then ripped apart again, Humans being skinned and left, to boil in what looked to be water, the screams unbearably painful to hear, from the humans he so loved and cherished. The more he saw the more he knew his Crowley didn't belong here. Then, much to his dismay, the circle of temptation, where Crowley was the first, the things that were happening there, he couldn't imagine his demon doing or okaying. Woman and men screaming and running trying to escape all the tortures of any thought they had ever had, or done to anyone, all at the same time, when he came across an area of it where they were, doing things that were unspeakable Aziraphale wrath screamed out and filled the entire circle, wiping everything out in the circle, demon and human alike. The silence became deafening. If Lucifer didn't know he was there he would now.

Ash tugged on a feather near her and Aziraphale looked down. Ash pointed to a set of doors, the color of flames and blood. _"In there?"_ Ash nodded and as Aziraphale looked he could see the dimming light of the golden binding thread. _"God please let it not be too late."_ Aziraphale flew down, landing with a resounding thud, and released his witch and her fairy. Letting his form shift back down to get into the room, he rested his hand on the door, trying to calm his breath, he pushed the door and it opened, noises from behind them, ran towards them. Aziraphale spinning around his wings fully bladed, the two ducking behind him, all eyes flaring, ready for the fight that was running for them.

His sword igniting, as he got into full fighting stance, wings out, his wrath completely engulfing him, fury lashing out in every direction. Anathema, using her newly found abilities shielded herself and her fairy, learning from Lilith that she could push the demons away with that same shield. Ashanales form shimmered into a full-sized angel, Anathema gasped at her beauty and the fact she was solidly translucent energy, pulsing with anger, reds and oranges flew off her, a divine energy on the tips of every feather that once shimmered with dew, dropped into a feral stance next to Aziraphale. He looked down at the feral angel next to him and realized she was a protector of Raphael and Eden. She was never trained to be angelic, just viscous at all costs to protect the weakness of the new. He nodded at her and she grinned wickedly waiting for the fight.

Suddenly a white owl flew over head, dropping a feather with golden blood, they watched it fall, from in front wave after wave of demon came for them. The hounds were first, guardians of the circles, teeth bared and drooling, both angels dropped further down, Ash staying lower as she spun her wings forward divine blades flew off her wings like raindrops, as she stayed low, Aziraphale whipped around his bladed wings slicing through the tops of the hounds as they rest dropped, black blood flying. Over the top came demons that had fallen after the fact the torturers of the circles, blades, and devices for causing death and life to only torture the same souls, with them on chains were souls forever damned. Aziraphale was jumped by six souls as the torturer used his chains to hold his wings down, Ash quickly jumped up and screamed, her screech that of a wild animal, ear shatteringly loud, walls and rocks cracking under the strain of that scream. Aziraphale fury and wrath both whipped out from him, raising his sword he sliced through the chains as the rest ran from her scream.

Anathema watched from the sides as more came in aiming for her, the mortal of the group. Her eyes flared down here in hell, she felt the heat in her hands, grabbing Lilith's feather, her hands ignited, but not burning her, she was a witch, her family burned at the stake, she could hold and handle hellfire, her shield ignited, her eyes flashed sending her shield at the incoming demons, the sound making Aziraphale spin on his heels, ran forward, and turned his back, all six sets of his wings now fully out, blocked the incoming demons from Anathema. He looked at her in shock she grinned widely, as she learned quickly what she could do down here. Standing she stood next to her fairy, they both nodded and smiled, as the fairy held Anathema under her arms and lifted her into the air. Ash screeched as Anathema called upon the fire and Ash let her divinity flow into it, Aziraphale continued to wipe out wave after wave of lesser and full demons, the holy fire that rained down caused the rest to run and hide.

The group came back together as it quieted, the room destroyed, blood, and bodies littered the floor in front of the door to Crowley. The only good thing was that Aziraphale knew nothing else had gotten to Crowley, but what was left of him, the thread was getting dimmer by the second. The group climbed over the broken bodies and crumbling rocks, from the screeching, the melted puddles of demons from the holy fire, and ignoring their own injuries. Aziraphale, had gashes down his back, and through parts of his wings, a nasty cut across his cheek to his chest and down his arm was bleeding, Ash and Anathema all with cuts and gashes on their legs from the demons trying to make the holy fire stop. None of it important as they pushed open that door.

Walking in the group took in the room, and the one and the only light that fully lit the center of the room, fading out the further it went into the room. Chains and hooks above, and blood below, Aziraphale took a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter isn't going to be easy, friendly, or anything, all I can say  
is be hopeful.


	8. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is Found  
This is not a happy chapter - it's hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hell  
Hell is a Trigger  
It isn;t fun  
This is not a fun chapter
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6-4gm2wKMZXJ691YgucKMB

Chapter 8/9  
Crowley

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6-4gm2wKMZXJ691YgucKMB

Aziraphale looked into the room, the light that lit the center of the room fading out, the further into the room it went. Hooks dangled from above, jingling like a sick song, below a glistening pile of feathers, black, broken, torn feathers. His heart stopped working, his breath ceased to come and go, he saw the mix of gold glistening against the light from above mixed with slick black on the floor. Aziraphale's eyes scanned the pile, he made out the lines and shapes of wings bent, broken and bending in wrong directions, white bone where there shouldn't be. His eyes followed the broken line of a wing down to a sliced open back , just above the shoulder blade was a lock of red hair._ "Crowley, no."_ Aziraphale ran to his side, his feet slipping in his blood slamming him to his knees, his body coming to a stop sliding on his knees, his wings dug into the ground before hitting Crowley.

Anathema and Ashanale held each others hands as they approached staying back just enough incase Aziraphale needed them. Tears streaming down their faces, strangled sobbing breaths escaping the two._ "Aziraphale?"_ Anathema asked quietly sobbing waiting for him to respond, not wanting to pull his attention away. They waited, watching Aziraphale raise a hand and lovingly touch Crowley's cheek, one of the only places not bruised or bloody.

Aziraphale moved his blood-soaked hair from his eyes, seeing a momentary movement behind those closed eyes. Aziraphale breathed, slowly, letting his eyes take in the rest of damage that was done to his love and what was left. Tears filled his flamed filled eyes, his breathing quick and unsteady looking over Crowley's wings, the broken bones that stuck out of his skin, open wounds that showed the inside of celestial being. Tears fell as his hand gently, ever so gently turned him, seeing his open back, seeing bone, muscle. Aziraphale started glowing, eyes fully inflamed, wrath licking out at anything, his fury burned with pure divine holy fire. Sitting back on his knees carefully, lifting him, turning him towards him in his arms. Aziraphale's calm demeanor leaving as a possessive protection filled him, he would kill and fight off anything that tried to stop him from saving his love.

Anathema and Ash flew to Aziraphales side to help him move Crowley into his arms as easy as they could. Aziraphale looked at Ash and she shook her head. _"There is too much Aziraphale, there is too much for me too heal, I wouldn't even know where to start with all this."_ Ash looked down at Crowley letting her tears fall freely. She had never seen an angel or demon endure so much. Anathema looked at Aziraphale and shook her head._ "I can shield him if we have to fight, but you can't let him go, I don't think he'll make it if we don't get him out now."_ Aziraphale nodded and looked down at his demon, no, his angel in his arms, his fury eating him, his wrath becoming uncontrollable.

_"Anathema, keep him shielded, no matter what, let me burn if it comes to it, my divinity will kill him if it hits him and neither of you can carry him."_ he looked at her, she nodded and Aziraphale felt Crowley become lighter in his arms, his wrath licked at the barrier and then went elsewhere, he smiled at her. "Keep that up." Aziraphale bent his head down and lightly kissed Crowley._ "I will get you out of here, Raphael, I remember, I will not leave you here, I will die trying, if it comes to it."_ Aziraphale went to stand when he felt something shift in his arms, his eyes dropped to Raphael, and his eyes slightly open, the molten gold of his eyes, obscured by the black of his blood, gold pooling in his tears. Aziraphale gasped back tears as he looked at him and brought his hand to his cheek, barely touching the broken angel.

_"You came, you found me Zira."_ he sobbed, his face pained with the movement. _"Of course I did, m'love, I would never abandon you, I can't, I can't live without you, never again."_ he stroked just over his cheekbone and Raphael leaned his head just slightly into his touch._ "Do you remember? Do you remember me? Zira?"_ he looked back up at Aziraphale._ "Yes, you are mine and I am yours, from the beginning of time. I tried to stop you from falling but you let go. You are and have always been my mate, and my love."_ Aziraphale smiled, his tears dropping onto his face._ "Tell me my name Angel, please."_ he looked at him._ "Raphael, we made the stars together, you taught me."_ he smiled a sob leaving his chest. Raphael inhaled a pained deep breath and smiled, bringing a broken hand to his angels face, pain or not. _"I love you Aziraphale."_ he smiled as his eyes slowly closed his hand dropping back onto Aziraphale's chest.

Aziraphale was instantly panicked, and said his name, touching his face just barely and he looked up at the two. Tears streaming as Anathema held Ashanale. Aziraphale looked back down at Raphael and growled out **_"No."_** Aziraphale stood with his love in his arms and started towards the door his celestial form shimmering as he grew in size, arms held Raphael in full protection, a divine shield surrounded Anathema's shield around Raphael pushing Anathema's shield tighter around Raphael. Aziraphale looked back at the two, full fury, full wrath, his anger, pain, love and possessive protection of his mate in full view. Aziraphale's full wings whipped out behind him, his sword fully engulfed in flames, his eyes divine glowing orbs of deadly light. His thousands of eyes scanned the room and then the door, kicking it down with one mighty blow, hundreds of his eyes watching every part of his love. Feral growling was escaping Aziraphale, Ashanale heard it and it drew her into the same feral stance readying herself for battle. Aziraphale whispered _"Raphael, I love you, stay with me."_ Ashanale heard the name and stood straight up and pushed her way into Aziraphale's wings and looked at him closer, tilting her head she gasped, a feral cry ripped from her. Aziraphale took a step away from her as her image shimmered and her celestial image turned to pure energy, every color ever known radiated through her, her wings becoming three sets, each as sharp as a sword, a tail emerging from her tipped with the same cruel barb as Aziraphale wings. He realized she was a protector of Raphael from the garden, he remembered her mentioning that, but it never really set in till now. Both readied for battle, the witch standing behind the two, keeping herself low profile, for the moment, knowing what she could do and knowing she would have too.

From the front of them they heard loud footsteps approaching, they watched as Aziraphale tucked Raphael deeper behind his wings. Lucifer turned the corner and looked directly at them, from behind him two more demons and rather large hellhounds, pawed at the floor, drooling blood dripped to the floor. A sly grin crossed Lucifer's lips as he eyes Aziraphale, his eyes slowly looking him up and down. _"Been a long time Aziraphale, you should have left well alone, I warned you millennia ago you should have sided with me. Only took you, what six thousand years or so to realize who he was?"_ Lucifer laughed cruelly.._"Such a shame, and your mate at that, a gift from her above...ohhh, guess he wasn't that special then?"_ Lucifer shot a disapproving glance at him. _"I guess I was lucky that I knew who he was, and to think he had no protection from his principality down here...."_ Aziraphales wrath flared, as his fury ripped out toward Lucifer, the two demons he had with him, stepped in front discorporating immediately.

_"You aren't god Lucifer, you can be discorporated just like the rest. I won't even care, time for mercy is well over. Aren't you supposed to be thwarting me, or discorporating me by now, or are you just going to talk?"_ Aziraphale leaned down, letting his form shift again, all of his wings, unfurling, his true form revealing much more than even Lucifer was expecting. The heads of majestic creatures, claws, talons, teeth, eyes, covered him, he let himself go feral completely, as his head looked back up from the middle of everything, his eyes were nothing but dancing divine flames, his movements directed by fury and wrath itself. Ashanale smirked slyly, letting herself grow larger, even still dwarfed by the Principality beside her, she eyed the hellhounds, growling and snarling as she waited for her commander to give the word, Aziraphale heard her and realized he was in command of another, the witch behind him ready at a word.

Lucifer raised his hands with a growl shifting into his demonic form and releasing the hellhounds, the two from the front jumped at Ashanale, as from behind Lucifer more came running. Ashanale grabbed hold of one and swung around it, as Aziraphale gave her a look that simply said **~KILL~**, her teeth ripped into the hellhounds neck, reaching out to grab the other by the jaw, she ripped the throat out of the first and buried her hands into the mouth of the other, the hellhound ripping into her flesh only to urge her further on, she pulled its mouth apart, while growling, her eyes flashing divine light. Aziraphale, wings came forward, throwing the onslaught of hounds back, catching some with the edges of barbs and blades, some slicing through others being caught up in the barbs hanging from his wings. The blood changing his wings to a black. Lucifer raised his hands calling forth hellfire and started shooting it towards Aziraphale, Anathema stepped forward, erupting her hands in fire and using them to shield Aziraphale from the fires as her shield erupted into flames. Aziraphale ducked and as he spun, a hellhound grabbed Anathema by her leg and start dragging her away.

_"Ash, help Anathema!"_ her scream blood curdling, she was pulled, but the growl that escaped Ash drowned it out. Jumping onto the back of the hound, her claws ripped into its spine, pulling it out as electricity coursed through the hound. Ash dropped down to all fours covering Anathema fighting off more hellhounds that tried to get to the witch, Anathema reached up with her hands and let holy fire rain from her hands around them. Hellhounds ignited, and exploded against the fires. Aziraphale spun towards Lucifer, right when hellfire was about to hit him, he turned raising all his wings to block the fire. Ash and Anathema both screaming _**~Nooo~**_, the fire hit Aziraphale full-on, they watched his wings go up in flames.

No scream, no flinch, no anything, just, his wings, all of them on fire. They all stopped and looked, Aziraphale looked at his wings bringing them forward, he was fine, looking down, he felt something holding his feathers, Crowley had grabbed his wings, using a miracle, to protect him from the hellfire. Just as quickly as his miracle worked, he slumped completely in his arms. Aziraphale let out a scream as his arms pulled Raphael back into protective wings. Aziraphale stalked forward, his wings slashing through hounds and demons alike with no sign of stopping as he only saw Lucifer.

  
_"I will fucking kill you Lucifer, I should have when you were in Heaven. Mother isn't here to protect you now with a fall."_ Aziraphales wings projected him forward at break neck speed, before Lucifer could do anything he was pinned against the wall behind him, bladed wings at his throat. Aziraphales growl low and dangerous, there was no playing anymore, no witty banter, he was going to draw blood and didn't care if he fell, but Lucifer was going too. Lucifer grinned, as he looked into Aziraphale's eyes, wrath and fury, slowly wrapping around his limbs, the smell of his flesh bubbling and burning was grotesque.

A loud gasp from Aziraphale, his eyes dropping to Lucifer's hand as a hell blade was jammed into his stomach. Aziraphale stumbled back, _"You always were too driven by your fury and by your love of that thing you call a mate Aziraphale."_ he chuckled._ "Did you really think it would be that easy?"_ Aziraphale reached down touching the wound his blood, gold, light, red, silver, and the green of his loves eyes the colors of the nebula Raphael had made first in the skies, he looked down at him and then back at Lucifer. Ashanale vanished coming up behind Lucifer, using her wings as daggers she grabbed him sliding her wings into his back, he arched with a scream. Her claws digging into his neck, as she bit down, Lucifer screamed a growl as his blade stabbed back into her, she screamed falling to the floor. Aziraphale's wings shot out crossing in front of him, slicing through Lucifer chest and stomach-dropping him to his knees. Aziraphale stepped forward, his blood pooling down his legs, his wings coming up to his throat, pushing against it. Lucifer closed his eyes waiting for it, waiting for it to be over, Aziraphale sensed that.

With a smile he waited for Lucifer to open his eyes so he could see. _"I am not going to free you, not from this. I will leave you to flounder in your own hell."_ Aziraphale raised the sword given to him by King Arthur, without flame, without divinity.._"Raphael is and always has been mine, this is your own doing."_...slicing through Lucifer's neck his head coming clean off before stumbling back, holding his wound. Aziraphale stumbled back, grabbing Ashanale from the floor and into his arms. Anathema limped up to Aziraphale, Ashanale dropping into a smaller form letting Anathema carry her, the wound just a touch too deep, just a touch too much for the little one. The way back was long as they started walking together, keeping a watch. Raphael moaned, trembling in Aziraphale's arms, he stopped and dropped to his knees pulling Raphael forward from under his wings, holding him.

Aziraphale looked at him, a cough followed with blood trickling down his mouth, he tried to smile. HIs eyes pained.._"Aziraphale, I can't. You saved me. You remembered."_ A tear slid down his face looking into the eyes of his Principality. Aziraphale looked at him,_ "No, you stay with me Raphael, Crowley, stay with me. Don't give up, please."_ A deep breath, a shiver,_ "Hold me Angel, please. Promise you won't leave me here, bring me home."_ Aziraphale held him to him, tears falling down his face, his voice trembling and breaking, begging and pleading..._"Please my angel, my love, don't leave me, I can't live without you, please."_

One last shiver,

one last breath,

one last .._"Aziraphale...my angel."_

Anathema fell to her knees holding back Ashanale from pulling at Raphael. _"No little one stop, he's gone."_ They held each other sobbing. Aziraphales anguish came out in a scream that shattered walls around them, his wrath and fury and his form completely changed as it grew and became his true form, the two followed in his wake as he stood and walked out carrying his love in his arms. Creatures and demons all coming for him, not making it even close enough to see all of him. Hell boughed and bowed to his commands, the walls and very existence of hell shook under the Principalities true form. The circles barren for the first time since hell was formed, demons ran and hid, praying to a god that would never help them, praying to a king that was discorporated.

The City of the Dead came into view, as did a pure white owl, that sang a different song, shifting into her divine form opening the gates for them as the came forward. Lilith watched as the city sang for the Principality, and his Demon, a love that never should have been but never faded. The pain more than hell had every felt, breaking demon and human alike under the weight of what was lost. Lilith walked them to the gate leading out and held her hand up. Aziraphale barely stopped, but looked at her, tears streaming down her own face. _"Aziraphale, I am not separated from Heaven, I can get him out and you can follow, but you need to let me hold him, he cannot leave like this, please, let me do this for you."_

Aziraphale looked at her and then at his love and held him closer._ "Zira, you need to get those two out of here and they cannot fly, I still can. Please, I don't want anything, just let me help you."_ Aziraphale, knelt down to her level, kissing Raphael's cheek, sobbing, gently placed him in her arms and she sobbed harder looking at Raphael._ "I remember him, I watched him make the first Nebula, it lit the earth and let me see the creatures, his stars, his skies are what made my life here so much better. This is the least I can do for you both. I even remember the first constellation you both made, his small and perfect, yours so much bigger, They reminded me of spoons.."_ she chuckled and brushed the blood laden hair away from his face and let her wings unfurl._ "Ready?"_

Aziraphale reached down and let Anathema climb up onto him and nodded at Lilith, he was beyond speaking and more and nothing but sobs left his body. Lilith rose into the air with just as much grace as Raphael, Aziraphale many eyes never leaving his love and Lilith, following her up and up, her hand casting light across the lava and heat, it turning into a vivid blue, bringing them all up to the surface of the Earth. Landing just outside the opening, she placed Raphael down on a bed of flowers that was near by and waited for the others to join her._ "I am so sorry Raphael, I should have done something, I was so angry, if I could give you my grace I would. You deserve it so much more than me."_ she sobbed and Aziraphale heard her.

His hand touched her shoulder, having pulled himself back into a human-size now that they were on top._ "I will talk to mother, and give Gabriel your feather, he misses you and has lost much as well."_ His eyes went back to his love, and as he walked to him his knees gave out, his head laying on Raphael's stomach, the group could hear him praying to mother to bring him back, to please take him instead._ "I can't lose him again, not again, you made me forget, you made me lose him, please, take me instead."_ Aziraphale sobbed, Anathema noticed the blood still dripping from Aziraphale and needed to get him to see it. _"Your wound Aziraphale."_

He looked down and smiled, he pulled Raphael off the flowers and onto his lap holding him there. _"Let me bleed."_ He closed his eyes and the three didn't know what too do.  
Adam and God wept. What had happened, this wasn't supposed to have happened. No one was supposed to die, it wasn't a real-time, it was a stopped time that couldn't be restarted. Both of them had to be alive, both of them had to stop the apocalypses._ "Mother what do I do, what happened? Why did he die? He wasn't supposed too."_ God looked at him, her heart ripped out of her chest, her second love was dead, not discorporated but dead. God had no words, she only knew she couldn't let Aziraphale die as well. She grabbed Adams hand and they left Heaven,_ "we have to save Aziraphale."_ Adam snapped and they stood in front of the group.

Aziraphale looked up and saw mother and Adam, he didn't care, she could feel everything about him had given up. _"Aziraphale, Principality of Heaven, Guardian of the Eastern Gate.."_ he cut her off. _"Surviving Angel of Two, Lover of a Demon, Mate of a Dead Archangel, Broken Angel, Broken....just, just, fucking, broken."_ he sobbed and dropped his head onto Raphael. God held back a sob, looking at him._ "Broken, can be fixed."_ Aziraphale glared as his eyes flared with fury. _"You. Can't. Fix, This. Bring him back, you want to fix this bring him back!"_

Aziraphale stood carrying his love, and Adam, snapped, the group feel asleep._ "I am sorry, I didn't know what else to do."_ God nodded, "_we need to get them home, the little one comes with me, send Anathema home, and send Aziraphale back to his bookshop, Raphael comes with me."_ Adam did as he was asked, and stayed with god, there was nowhere else for him to go, everything was wrong. God was about to leave when she saw the white feather and picked it up. Turning her head, she looked up and see the white owl. "Lilith come here." Lilith landed, and kept her eyes down. _"You should come visit Gabriel, I think he might miss you."_ God pulled her into her embrace, trying to make up what she could. Lilith cried and snapped, she was gone, god smiled. _"Go see Agnes Adam, she will take care of you for now."_

God walked over to her second creation and picked him up, her tears falling on him, there was no life left in him, there was no soul for her to find. The fall took all away from him, and it was her fault. Letting her wings unfurl she carried him home.

Aziraphale woke in his bookshop, in his chair, looking at an empty couch, a couch that Crowley, his angel, his Raphael his everything would sprawl out in. Where they planned to thwart the end of the world together, where he healed his wounds from saving him from a church, and his books....where he almost said he loved him hundreds of times and just as many glasses of wine were shared. The bookshop seemed so small, so closed, he couldn't breath, he started to panic, he had to go, he had to do something, the books, so many that Crowley had gotten him in his travels, so many things he had gifted him. He touches his angel wing mug, an unexpected gift on what Crowley called their anniversary of meeting in the garden....he picked it up. It was too heavy, it was too close, he called out into the bookshop there was no response.

He got up and ran through the shop, calling for him, no answer, it was too quiet, it was too close, too many things, to much was Crowley, he couldn't breath, he fell to the floor, as his knees hit the floor, he screamed and let his divine fury fly off him, his anger brought forth his wrath, the bookshop exploded, all around him and out onto the street. He vanished himself from view as he sobbed in the middle of what was left of his life, nothing but destruction. God and Adam watched from above, this was too much for his grace, for his heart, for anything. Even Gabriel felt and could see what was going on, as the bookshop exploded, they all looked towards the nebula, and watched as it exploded into thousands of shards of broken dreams and love. Aziraphale was broken, there was no fixing him, there was no making him forget.

As they watched, someone unexpected showed up in the middle of what was left of the bookshop and tilted Aziraphales head up. His eyes opened and he sobbed._ "Stand Principality."_ Aziraphale tried but could only get to his knees, the angel in front of him, opened her wings. They were the largest wings he had ever seen and they wrapped around him, the inside of the shop, her halo larger than any he had ever seen. Her beauty unlike any other, her voice that of bells and chimes, the feeling of a summers breeze. _:Do you know who I am Aziraphale?"_ He shook his head _**~NO~**_, she smiled kindly. _"You wouldn't recognize me, as you see me now, you've been too hell, you've seen death and had it happen in your arms, to the one that kept you alive."_ she tilted her head. _"You no longer fear death, you long for it, so you see me now as I am, I am Death Aziraphale."_

Aziraphale crawled closer to her. _"Please, take me."_ he sobbed, his asking honest and selfless._ "I cannot do that to you Aziraphale, it is not your time, you have much to do. There is a world that is worth saving, even without him in it. His gardens, his stars, you've already destroyed you and his nebula, where you made love together and were the first to have your essences and grace join for life."_ Aziraphale cried, letting his head rest on her robe. Death knelt by his side and pulled his head to her lap and gently caressed his face soothing him, his pain was the worst she had felt but it was what she was made for.

Death smiled brightly at him, and it lifted his spirit slightly. _"You can do this Aziraphale. Can you not?"_ she looked at him questioningly. _"For him if anything? Keep him alive by living."_ Aziraphale looked down and then at his shop and everything he destroyed but he looked back at her and nodded. _"For him yes."_ Death stood and smiled, with a snap of her fingers the bookshop was back to normal, the nebula no. Then Death frowned and snapped again, suddenly Adam and God were both in the shop, looking shocked. _"Adam, you played a game with two angels, that wanted nothing more than to save the world, and because of that yes they told each other but at what cost, and Death is my job, not yours. I decide who lives and dies. Do this again and it will be you on end of my sickle. DO you understand?"_ Adam nodded and looked at the floor. Deaths glance went to God. _"This you could have stopped, but I am not in power to tell you how to run what you do, but without me, there is nothing left for you to do, don't let the child run games where people die, that's your game isn't it. Just innocent people, innocent humans being stupid, let's drown them all, give me more work."_

Death grinned and snapped both God and Adam out of the bookshop. Her eyes looked back at the Principality who was holding on by a thread, a golden thread, but a thread. She smirked before kissing his forehead. _"You make me proud Aziraphale, you truly are the best of them. Sometimes the hardest road to take is the most rewarding."_ Death turned and walked out the front door, the bell ringing. Aziraphale collapsed onto Crowley's couch, inhaling deeply still smelling him there. He cried himself to sleep.

Hours later he woke to a dark bookshop but the sound of the bell at the front door. Aziraphale sat straight up and called out, no sound, nothing, he sighed and stood, going for the light he turned it on and turned around, Crowley stood there in front of him. Aziraphale blinked and fell to his knees._ "I can't do this, I can't."_ he sobbed. Arms wrapped around him, and pulled him into his arms._ "I'm here Angel."_ Aziraphale opened his reddened eyes, sobbing and not trusting his own eyes lifted a hand to touch his face, he was real, he buried his face in his neck and sobbed.

Adam, God and Death looked on, _"I told you, it was not his time Adam, you can't do my job for me, wrong time line, wrong time, and only I know who lives and dies, not you."_ Adam nodded, and they all looked up into the nights sky as the Nebula, collided back together, seemingly stitched together with silver and golden threads, the edges on fire. _"We'll deal with you starting time back up tomorrow, let's give them tonight. I think they have more than earned it, especially what you put Raphael through."_ Death smiled. _"Let Aziraphale spoil him." ***she coughed and disappeared*** _Adam looked at god._.'What did she mean spoil him?"_ God stood ramrod straight and choked for a moment, before making him sleep. _"Oh, I think we'll let your earthly parents explain that, sleep now child, you've done enough."_

Aziraphale pulled away from Raphael and smiled, _"I know its sudden, but I can't live without you, ever again, in anyway, marry me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are more intense in a good way! 
> 
> 2 More chapters and done!


	9. Golden Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is part of ~ In The Beginning ~ right before the restart of the Time Stop
> 
> A break from insanity, A change of celestial identity, A gift granted and an end in sight

**Chapter 9**   
**Golden Threads**   
_Please note that this story is part of In The Beginning_   
_Starting at the Time Stopping Finger Snap_

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6Xivs6yjo_uautI4ekAzl2

Crowley leaned back tilting his angel's tear-stained face-up, looking down into eyes that were red, swollen, lost, and filled with so much love, he kissed each eye gently. Aziraphale couldn't help but sob again, pulling him into his arms, "You really are here, this isn't some cruel punishment?" he looked at him touching his face, Crowley shook his head ~No~. Aziraphale gasped at the air he didn't need holding him, he stood, his image shimmered before his corporeal image faded, he walked out the door, it chimed as it opened and closed. Crowley's feet were no longer touching the ground, he looked slightly concerned.

"Trust me?" Aziraphale asked his angel.

"Yes?" Crowley smirked nervously.

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him as his full wings snapped out and he looked up. Crowley watched his eyes and looked up with him.."No, no .no..." Crowley closed his eyes and held on. Aziraphale grinned wickedly and shot up into the air, flying straight up, his grip tightened on his angel, he spun breaking through the clouds, he kept flying higher, faster, faster...Suddenly a loud crack, the color changed around them, he kept pushing his wings to climb higher, faster...

Crowley opened his eyes and looked, he tried to hold back a gasping sob but couldn't as he saw home, for the first time in over six thousand years. Angels looked on as their Principality shot up and through the Heavens with a demon(?!?) in tow, from below looking up, Lilith smiled as she found Gabriel kneeling over some papers he had dropped. Aziraphale caught sight of her, and smiled, he watched as Gabriel stood with his paperwork, turned and threw all of it as his arms wrapped around Lilith. Crowley hid his face against Aziraphale's chest, still keeping his eyes open just enough to take in the spires, his gardens, his everything, even seeing Aziraphale's training grounds from ages past.

Aziraphale could feel him sobbing against him and his arms tightened around him, slowing just above the silver city. "You're okay, you might not be able to get here alone, but I sure as hell can." Crowley looked up at him and smiled his eyes turning back to the city, his home, the place he never should have fallen from. "I promised to bring you home." Aziraphale quietly said, and looked down, a wave of what he had seen and lost fell over him. Crowley could feel it and looked back at him. "You risked everything to come get me, you went to hell, you fought in hell, you never once thought of not going. I know, I was told and shown everything." He smiled at Aziraphale who had tears in his eyes, "I can't lose you again, not now not ever. I brought you home, but, you, you are my home."

Crowley just looked at him, pure white wings caught wind and dragged them faster and faster up and away from the city. He looked up, he saw where Aziraphale was going and he smiled brightly, an angelic smile that had been long lost, and took Aziraphale's breath away, he went faster.

The light faded, but only for a moment, suddenly before Crowley was every star he had ever created, the sky littered with diamonds of every color he had every thought up. Swirling colors of star dust, remnants of creations he started and didn't finish just yet, or he had left because he found the dust to be just so beautiful. His creations could feel him, the skies were brighter, shining, sparkling, celestial music of his stars played loud. Aziraphale smiled looking down into his loves eyes, he could see the stars shining in them, tears ran down his face. Aziraphale had one destination, just one that he had longed to stand on with his love, the last place they ever did, before the fall.

Crowley, watched as the stars started to get smaller and further away from him, he was about to say something when he looked at his angel and saw the smile on his face. He turned his face to look at where his angel was looking, and his breath stopped. Crowley's, Raphael’s first creation, the place where he stood to create the universe, where he taught Aziraphale how to create stars and where they first loved each other, their Nebula. Crowley frowned slightly looking at the state of it, and then saw the golden threads that were holding it together, he knew those threads all to well, they were his angels. His angel was holding their Nebula together, getting closer he could see, hints of silver, here and there under the golden threads, he looked up at Aziraphale and back at the threads.

"You never let go?" he looked wide-eyed at Aziraphale who simply shook his head ~No~. Crowley’s arms wrapped around Aziraphale's neck, Aziraphales feet touched the Nebula first, not letting Crowley’s feet touch it yet, just looked down at him with a smile. "I may have been forced to forget but for some reason, I could never let the silver threads go, so I wrapped them around my own." he smiled with a shrug. Crowley shook his head and laughed, a laugh that he nor Aziraphale had heard in forever, they both looked shocked, Aziraphale smiled, placing his forehead against Crowley’s closing his eyes. Crowley just happened to glance behind Aziraphale and noticed gold on his clothes, and he was missing a set of wings, they were just gone, he pulled his head away and looked up at Aziraphale and back at his wings.

Aziraphale smiled at him. "A small price to pay to bring you home, my love. A promise kept, a life I refuse to live without you anywhere I have to go. You are my Heaven, and I would willingly lose them all, or even fall to not be without you ever again." Before Crowley could say anything and before his tears left his golden eyes he was pulled into a kiss that was held from him for over six thousand years, he remembered this, he remembered his love, he remembered everything that was taken from him, he let his eyes close and wrapped his fingers in Aziraphale's hair.

God had heard, the splintering of a Principality forcibly entering the city from below, she ran to her balcony and watched him shoot through the barrier, saw his wings fall from him and the splatter of golden blood rain down below. He didn't cry out he held his angel, his demon, his heart, he held what made him, well him. God realized her first two creation were made by her with so much love and so much of herself they couldn't be apart, death would only bring them both to an end. She realized as Agnes came up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist looking up at the two in the sky, that maybe just maybe, they were her most perfect creation.

Agnes looked at god and smiled. "Maybe, you could let him come home now, or at the very least let him choose?" She said with reverence and love as she looked up at god. "Maybe, Agnes, he deserves a choice, I think I have decided enough for both of them, they have more than earned the ability to make their own choices. They still have one last thing they have to do, they need to end the end of us all." Agnes smiled again and slid her hands off of gods waist. "Maybe let them enjoy where they are for the moment, it has been six thousand years since they stood there, I still remember, you called them back from there and Aziraphale watched Raphael fall and burn, while trying to fly through hellfire to save him.." God grimaced at that memory and nodded. She snapped her fingers and smiled. "A gift you have more than earned Raphael, and peace to your grace, soul and heart Aziraphale."

Crowley’s feet touched the Nebula, he smiled, suddenly gasping, his hand clutched at Aziraphale, who panicked and lifted him off the Nebula. "What happened?" he looked up at Crowley...eyes of the brightest teal looked back at him, dark apple red hair in curls and waves fell far past his shoulders, his wings suddenly snapped back out as if they had been held hostage for far too long, iridescent, with starlight within them shook out, Aziraphale watched as star dust fell from those wings, he remembered them. Aziraphale let his feet back onto the Nebula and touched his face. "Hello there, I remember you." he smiled and Crowley looked confused.

"What?" Crowley looked at him, Aziraphale smiled and reached behind him, running his hand through feathers of starlight, earning him a past groan he hadn't heard in a long time. Bringing his hand to him, it was covered in star dust that he blew into the air, it danced and traveled into a small spinning orb that settled next to the Nebula. Crowley's eyes went huge, he brought his wings forward and stared at them, he remembered them, Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the air in front of them shifted, Crowley looked at himself, looked at Raphael in the shifted air. Reaching out he touched the air and then his own face, his wings, he lifted his shirt and turned, his golden snakes were back, on each arm, and on his back, his markings of an Archangel were back.

He snapped his fingers and he was Crowley again, he snapped and he was Raphael again, he smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. "Welcome home Raphael?" he smiled. "Home has books in it, Angel." Aziraphale smiled and spun him around letting him back down. "But, I can see this needs some help" He knelt on the Nebula and reached up pulling Aziraphale down to kneel with him, both placing their hands on it, in the sky as all of Heaven watched and Adam, the Nebula glowed the brightest it ever had. Gold and Silver threads braided and twined through it in its entirety, colors of every color and a few new twisted in and around each thread, fires of both heaven and hell mixed and mingled within that Nebula.

Aziraphale watched his angel as his universe sang, and so did Aziraphale's, he reached over wrapping his fingers in that red hair and finally pulled his love to him. Time stopped everywhere when they kissed, down below, God sighed as she walked back out to the balcony of her spire looking up at that Nebula and smiled as two lights danced together and once again, she shielded that Nebula and her creations, letting the rest of the world start back up. She smiled the happiest she had been in a long time. As she turned to go back in, she caught a glimpse of Gabriel and Lilith, there was a trail of paperwork that other angels were trying to pick up, some of them trying to talk to Gabriel, who was simply walking away carrying his Lilith. Lilith was laughing as he was telling them to go away, before he finally let his wings of white and violet snap out and fly away.

Adam was being taught by Agnes and God about the history of everything, and what was to be. The fact that he had grace and a soul, none of which was given him by God, but was in fact snapped into existence by a Demon in a Bentley, meant he was something different. He needed to know all, just so all was safe. When it was time, he would go back to the present with the two angels and finish this, God did tell him, he was going to have to explain and apologize for what he did, especially to Raphael. Adam was not looking forward to that, he was more worried about Aziraphale than Raphael, he was pretty sure Aziraphale was going to smite him into non existence. God let him continue to think that.

On a Nebula, two angels, found each other again, their graces sang, their souls were home in each others arms. The Nothing, wrapped around them, as they kissed and the world shifted falling away from them, in the darkness, two divine lights wrapped themselves together, forming something new. A light that danced around the darkness, darkness that thrived emitting light, together threads of gold and silver melted into one another. Only love and need, pulsed from them, no one could ever separate them again. In the darkness of The Nothing, Aziraphale and Raphael made love in the stars above Heaven.

Aziraphale opened his eyes looking down at his angel and smiled, running his fingers over his face, along his neck and resting on his shoulder. Raphael opened his eyes, Aziraphales breath hitched, looking back at him were bright teal eyes, wrapped in a golden circle, within that teal was another ring of gold that surrounded a slotted pupil, the most beautiful thing Aziraphale had ever seen. Aziraphale smiled and looked quickly at Raphael’s wings, Raphael was looking past Aziraphale at his wings, both pointed. Stepping back from each other they pulled their wings forward, with a smile, and fingers running through newly found wings.

Both looked counting and touching, wings of eight, starlight and stardust flashed through the feathers, along the edges, silver and gold glistening in the light. Raphael walked behind his angel and touched his wings, taller and larger than his, but matching, Aziraphales eyes closed as Raphael ran his fingers through his new feathers, Aziraphale shivered and his wings stiffened on the edges, silver blades with golden barbs, adorned his feathers. Aziraphale turned and spinning Raphael around so he could see his wings, they were matching, but his angels wings looked so much faster than his, Raphael smiled, and shivered, as he did, stardust clustered on the edges of his wings, looking almost like an iridescent glass, sharp and deadly.

"We're the same!" both smiled and wrapped their arms around each other. They heard someone clear their throat behind them and they turned, standing there was god. Aziraphale instinctively pushed Raphael behind him, his wings on either side of him. "I brought him here." Aziraphale was getting ready to grab Raphael and just fall with him back to Earth. God raised her hand to quiet him, "It's fine Aziraphale, calm please. I am not here to try and take him, or make you forget." Raphael came out from behind Aziraphale and it reminded her of when they would come into her office before all this, she smiled.

"Hello Raphael, it's been awhile." Raphael nodded. "You both have more than earned your right to decide for yourselves what is best, for you. I have risen you back to where you never should have fallen from Raphael, and it is up to you, where you want to be. Although judging by your wings, and both of your general appearances, you have. You've chosen each other, and your grace, soul and hearts are one, there is no separating them anymore. I can't even see an individual thread, it is one." she smiled at them. Aziraphale gently took Raphael’s hand in his own and pulled him back slightly to him, smiling but still cautious. "Aziraphale, I am sorry, for what happened, but you still are Heavens Principality and leader of Heavens armies, when we need you, and you do need to start training angels again. Raphael, the gardens are a mess, there is stardust everywhere, I think you've been slacking. Aziraphale is useless without knowing where you are...just can't have this." Right when Aziraphale was about to say something, Raphael had placed a finger on his lips and chuckled, God smirked with a wink, and was about to leave. "Welcome home Raphael, you'll have to come see me when you can, we've never had a wedding in Heaven before, I think it's time, don't the two of you?" God glanced back at the smiles on their faces, "First, time needs to go back to normal, and Aziraphale, another chance to defeat Satan, sound like fun?" with that god snapped her fingers and was gone, yet she left her light on them both. Protection from all that would see them apart. They were blessed.


	10. An End to a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A finish to the Apocolypse, and the start of a wedding
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4kKKshXbFwEIwhMyVmgzzy

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi4kKKshXbFwEIwhMyVmgzzy

Adam looked at his feet shuffling them slightly as though looking for a rock to kick; two angels looked at him, one with more fury than any being should be able to contain, a hand from his love on his arm the only thing holding him back from smiting the little shit. Eyes of a child looked up finally at Raphael first, then only glancing at the Aziraphale, God at his back pressed the small child forward. Eventually, with some encouraging, Adam apologized and explained what he had intended, as innocent as his plan was it didn't help the anger in Aziraphale, but the look from God did. 

"Now then, Adam, time to restart time and finish this, remember what I told you." Adam looked up and threw his arms around God and nodded, "Please don't forget me, my mother." She smiled down at him wrapping her arms lovingly around him and shook her head. "I wouldn't ever forget little one, and you know how to get home when all is said and done." Adam smiled up at her, a kiss planted on the top of his head.

Crawley and Aziraphale watched on; jaws dropped, God and Adam looked at them and chuckled, "He isn't what he seems to be, not anymore, Raphael, you're demonic driving scared a soul into awakening, it saved him from an end that no one deserves." Aziraphale looked at Raphael with a look of, ~See I told you your driving would eventually do something~ he rolled his eyes at Aziraphale and laughed, tilting his head up and kissing his cheek. "Alright, time to go."

Adam nodded and snapped his fingers.

The airport shimmered back around them, the now back into his demon form Crawley, shouted at Adam, "Say it, Adam!" Aziraphale nodded at Adam, both angels standing behind him, encouraging and protecting. Adam looked down and gained the courage from the two graces behind him that circled him and touched his very own soul. "YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!" God smiled proudly, watching Lucifer dry up and fall back to hell in a pile of ash. "Well done, Adam."

Two weeks after the Apocolypse that didn't happen, two angels walked in the stars together, hand in hand. It was only a few days away until the wedding, a very humanity driven event, but was very much a thing that was going to happen in Heaven for them. God had taken control of the wedding, far too excited to be a bigger part of what her humans had come up with, having two of her creations more than willing to do anything for each other and get married, it was more than she could have hoped.

Aziraphale stopped, tilting Raphael head up he looked into a beautiful mix of both creatures he loved, the gentlest of kisses were placed on his lips, a breath across his cheekbone, a nibble on his neck as he wrapped his arms around him. "How do, wine, books, the noise of traffic, and myself sound for a while?" Raphael nodded against his chest, "Wonderful!" Aziraphale chuckled, with a snap they were both in the bookshop, sighing in relief of actually being "Home" Crowley sprawled across the couch, Aziraphale plopping into his chair. "Alcohol!" chimed Crowley, Aziraphale snapped, screw not doing small miracles he wasn't moving, two bottles, two filled wine glasses appeared in their hands, they toasted each other, they honored the world!

Two days later, Aziraphale stood with Gabriel and Lilith, having never seen them that happy before it couldn't help but rub off on him, his nerves shot he rocked back and forth on his feet. God created new armor for Aziraphale white with the iridescence of Raphael's wings. Silver and gold wove into the very material, his arms laced with threads of starlight, his wings graced with stardust, he was a creation that one could not look away from, drawing you into looking at angelic beauty. "Oh, this is a mistake, isn't it?" Gabriel and Lilith looked at him, shock on their faces. "How do you mean Aziraphale?" he looked at them.

"How can I ever be enough for him? He deserves so much more." Gabriel stifled a laugh as Lilith elbowed him. "Aziraphale, you can't be serious, you risked everything for him, you saved multiple beings in the process." Gabriel nodded in agreement. "You are more than anyone deserves Aziraphale, except for my Gabriel, of course." she grinned at her mate. Aziraphale straightened his back, pulling his spine straight, standing at his full height. "Of course, just cold feet. then." Both looked at his feet, "Cold?" Aziraphale laughed, a much-needed laugh shaking his head, "No, no, it's a human term just means nerves before a wedding, or getting married." Lilith smirked, "I am sure he is just as nervous, dear."

God stood behind Rapheal, plating his hair into intricate braids, curls adding flowers to his dark apple-red hair. The smile on his face hadn't left since that morning when he woke, knowing he would never be apart from his angel ever again. Knowing that he could always remember, fall, or lose him, not for eternity, the end would have to happen for the end of them. His robes, white, gold, and silver threads woven into snakes circling him, his wings silver-tipped matching his loves, stardust fell from them, a starlit sky in his wings. No glasses found on this day, much to his dismay, no hiding the love that was in his eyes when he looked at his angel. He could only hope that tears didn't fall down his cheeks, not caring; he truly inhaled profoundly sighing.

"Are you alright, my son?" God finished his hair, fluffing the bottom out a bit. "More than mother, do you think I will make him happy? Truly? he is so much stronger than me." He looked at God, his question playing in his eyes, worry not far behind the question. "Oh Raphael, how can you be worried, you have loved each other since your creation, on your own, not because I made you that way. Even when you didn't remember each other, you still did and flew to the stars, made time stop, a few times, and then, you found each other even after the fall, and if that was not enough, Raphael, he went to hell for you, whether he died or not, he didn't care. I think you are going to be more than enough, and far more than happy together. You both have earned this."

Raphael smiled up at his mother, a kiss placed on his forehead. "I couldn't be prouder of the two of you." she sighed and smirked. "Plus, you have guests waiting to see this happen, besides all of Heaven, I have allowed Adam, and Anathema to join us today." Raphael smiled at her, his joy overflowing. Chimes, bells, and music could be heard from the spire, looking down at him; she spoke quietly, "Time to go, my dear son, your mate awaits you." With the same voice all of Heaven could hear her calling them to the wedding, wings suddenly could be heard from everywhere as the front of the spire was filled with love, an antichrist, and a human.

Aziraphale stood with Gabriel on his right, Micheal on his left, a sparkling aisle leading up to Raphael was before him, all words ceased to exist as he saw his love. God's hand touched his shoulder, and even that touch couldn't make him look away watching hie beloved walk towards him. Angles that had never met them were astounded by the beauty that walked down the aisle, none of which had ever felt the love that the two created. Raphael, still having a bit of demon in him, grinned, feeling the touch of desire coming off some of the angels, he winked at Aziraphale, who, in turn, shuddered.

Micheal and Gabriel, at the same time, leaned to Aziraphale, "Oh lord, good luck with that one." Aziraphale chuckled looking between them, "Oh you have no idea, it's been years, I got this." Raphael finally reached him, Aziraphale held his hand out, which Raphael took without hesitation. "You are beautiful, my love." a blush flushed his face adorably. His eyes dropped for a moment coming back to his loves, "Not quite so much as you." Aziraphale leaned in to kiss him, when God cleared her throat rather abruptly, a knowing chuckle rippled through the angels in attendance.


	11. Bond of Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Together Forever
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi72vChjDVfg1ZFaWuusvkul

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi72vChjDVfg1ZFaWuusvkul

Aziraphale's face turned bright red; he glimpsed out over all the angels in attendance, having forgotten they were even there. Raphael could feel the immediate anxiety and placed his hand tenderly on his loves cheek; Aziraphale smiled at him and stood back up, turning to look at God. Taking the hand of his love, they both waited for God to start the wedding.

"To those present in the eyes of, well, of myself, we are here to witness the marriage and bonding of two angels. They were my first creations, certainly not my last, having loved humans and their ways as I had wanted of them, this wedding is only appropriate." God couldn't help smiling at them, and their answering smile told her all she needed, she continued.

"Now, there is a distinction though, one that has been in continuation, infinitely. Once Aziraphale and Rapheal bond they can never be drawn apart and let none ever try to come between them, as I am dictating and as a warning to any who try, I will not hold back either of them from protecting what is theirs. They have already demonstrated what they will do for one another, as you have all witnessed." Both Aziraphale and Raphael looked at her, shocked, she smiled again and whispered, "You both are heroes here to them, especially the new angels that need training, Aziraphale." he rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Both of you have chosen to read your vows as we don't have them here, and I will listen to them and bestow my blessing on both you." God looked at them, and they nodded, turning to each other; Aziraphale lifted Raphael's hand to his lips, kissing it gently before he began to speak.

"Raphael, of all the people you've met on your journey and of all the places you've been, somehow and someway, you ended up here—with me. It is the most potent and humbling fact that I can accept.  
  
I used to think that we met by chance, but now I know without a doubt that The Nothing and God put you in front of me, we are meant to spend eternity together.  
  
You are my best friend, my biggest supporter, and are the best partner God has ever created.

Although today marks the start of eternity, I know it will not be enough time with you. Through Heaven and Hell, we have been together, and I promise never to let you fall, don't ever let go, Raphael.  
  
I will not take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, I will show you how much you're loved and adored.

I promise to encourage you to follow your dreams.  
I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously.  
I promise to hold your hand through the good times and through the bad times.  
I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before all else.  
And I promise that no matter what comes our way, we will always have our side, and I will fight for and by your side for all of eternity.  
...From this day forward, you will never walk alone."

Aziraphale looked up at his love, his cheeks streaming with tears of joy and love, from behind his back, Aziraphale snapped and pulled forth a blue rose. A single Blue rose, from the wall of Eden, the one flower Raphael had created just for Aziraphale.

"I remember. I think somewhere inside, I always did. This rose belongs to you, as much as my heart, my soul, and myself belong to you." Raphael took the rose looking between it and his love, and he sobbed, Aziraphale held him for a moment, holding him. God allowed it, as she was holding back tears and failing miserably, Agnes watched with a knowing grin. Anathema held her hands in front of her face, holding back the sounds of her tearing up, she was beyond happy for them, Newt pulling her closer to him. Adam almost cheered before Lilith gave him a nudge to silence him; all of the angels watched, listened, felt a love they had never seen or one they remembered disappearing.

Raphael took a deep breath looking into the eyes of the bluest oceans, sparkling with silver and gold, a loving smile staying on his face. Holding Aziraphale's hands, he began his vows.

My Aziraphale,  
  
You are my very best friend, my mate, my grace, and my soul. You're the love of my eternity.  
  
The day that we met will never leave my memory, I didn't know yet, but it was your birthday as well as mine. God had dressed us up, and I had just gotten my wings. You tackled me, and we flew for a moment, God sitting us down right beside her. God introduced us, confidence like you had not a worry in the world. I knew you were exceptional, and I knew I wanted to know you.

I sighed, watching you train, thinking of how cute and cheeky you were. A delightful cockiness, a serenely handsome smile, and an intriguing persistence, your fury and wrath loved you, only partly as much as I did. We had just met. Yet, I wanted more.

Together we fell in love, and even after I fell, we fell fast, we fell hard, and I never forgot, you slowly remembered. It was overwhelming to think I would never be with you again, but in a heartbeat and a single lift of one white wing, you showed me everything that you did and everything you still do, there was no question, you would remember me, you were my angel, and I was yours.  
  
I knew how lucky I was to see a side of you that you would never show anyone, the side you kept for only you, the side that you let me see and openly invited me into the side that nobody else has ever seen. A realization, I also knew that I wanted to spend eternity cherishing and protecting you, that part of you that I could.

Angel, you allow me to be who I am, whether Archangel or Demon, "nice" or not so "nice" You let me be without hesitation and have never asked me to change. You have been my grounding force and calmness during the worst of times. It is my job to love you, but also make sure that you know unconditionally I will always support the person you are and choose to be.  
  
For all eternity, to hold your heart tenderly and protect it fiercely.  
For eternity, to laugh with you, to take time to talk about essential things with a glass of wine.  
For all eternity, listen, not just listen, but to hear you.  
For all eternity, be supportive, loyal, and to be honest with you.  
For all eternity, to love your books and all your eccentricities.  
For all eternity, to snuggle you every night and be yours and yours only.  
  
I love you for choosing me and letting me love you. For my yesterday's, and especially our today, for all eternity that has yet to come, I love you. You're my angel.

Raphael barely got the words out as he stared into the eyes of his love; he watched them fill with tears and slowly roll down his cheeks. He knew that their forever was finally starting, hands squeezed, Aziraphale raised a hand to wipe away a tear from Raphael's face. A snap, Raphael held out his hand, Aziraphale opened his hand, having pure white curls dropped into it. He looked up at Raphael, who grinned with a slight shrug. "When you cut them off, it was all I could grab before I fell, and it was the only thing that didn't burn. It was all I had of you for a very long time." Aziraphale pulled him to him and held him, and God sobbed behind them knowing all of that was her fault, everyone in attendance was respectful as to not "Notice" God weeping.

Both angels looked back to God, waiting for the blessing and her acceptance of them being one. God cleared her throat and settled herself with a smile to both of them.

"Before myself and all those present, if anyone has any objection, please step forward, and if you do, I will be very put out." She waited a moment, and only a moment, before looking back at them and twisting her hands, Gold and Silver threads wrapped their wrists and hands, disappearing into their grace. Her blessing covered them, and they were forever together, bound by God, bound by love.

"You are now Husbands, and bound by my grace to be as one, from now until eternity ends." Placing a kiss on their heads, she turned them towards all the angels just as she had at the start of their "lives," "You may now kiss your mate." That was all Aziraphale needed to hear; he pulled Raphael to him and dipped him into a passionate kiss, angels blushed, and some giggled. Gabriel and the rest cheered for them, standing back breathless they bowed, looking up into the stars, Aziraphale smirked and stole his love away to the stars.

All watched as two bright stars danced on a Nebula, shielded by God, so time didn't stop, knowing life for them was just starting. God grinned, having plans already in the mix for her two angels, their story was not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> (WIP) Wanted to try something a little different. I will be changing the tags for each section as we go, as at some point there will be violence, sketchy as hell moments, a lot of hellish smut, torture and savior...So I guess stay tuned and I love comments and Kudos, they are like cookies super addicting!
> 
> Please note that this is part of ~ In The Beginning ~ right before the restart of the Time Stop


End file.
